Desafiando los enigmas de tu corazón
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Death The Kid es mandado por su padre a una misión salvo una condición... que Maka sea su arma. Sus armas se irán de vacaciones y Soul también, dejándolos a ellos en compañía de Black Star y Tsubaki. Podrá Death The Kid cumplir con la tarea impuesta por su padre? Será que sus sentimientos sacaran lo mejor de él?
1. Todos se van pero yo me quedo

La noche acariciaba con sus redes el cielo celeste, nublándose la simple vista si se contemplaba por mucho tiempo.

Death city, una ciudad interesante y llena de movimiento despertaba al sentarse la oscuridad con cierto auge de permanencia sutil y refrescante.

Unos disparos sonaban con fuerza a distancia, entre las calles ocupadas de vida nocturna, se desvanecía el tumulto de gente cuando los disparos y gritos de adolescentes se escuchaban a distancia.

Los disparos se incrementaban con la intensidad de un parpadeo rápido y consistente; los golpes de un chico de cabello azulado y de su espada que le hablaba de no atacar sin pensar, la agitación de una guadaña bien plantada por parte de una chica rubia de ojos verdes iba acompañada por los regaños de su compañero que se comunicaba mediante la guadaña.

Los disparos cimentaban puntos de estrategia para derribar al enemigo; el portador de semejantes armas de destrucción, empleaba una puntería exageradamente buena, un talento casi artístico para mover sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo hacia el enemigo para debilitarlo y así sus otros dos compañeros de equipo pudieran terminar con él.

El pre-Kishin se abalanzaba con fiereza, luchando inútilmente por sobrevivir a los ataques furiosos del pistolero.

Aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y tres líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, le daban un aire tenebroso, inclusive místico; poseedor de grandes talentos, acarreados de un físico excedente, conformaban su perfeccionismo arraigado en su genética.

Todas esas cosas conformaban a Death The Kid. Hijo de un Shinigami, o Dios de la muerte, el más ágil y móvil del grupo de los tres chicos que atacaban al pre-Kishin.

Tan pronto como cimentó un disparo estratégico contra uno de los puntos débiles del demonio, comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro de una forma carente de gracias.

-Maka, es tu turno- Dijo Death The Kid con fiereza. -Termínalo!-

-No, eso lo haré yo, su Dios- Intervino el chico del cabello azulado y puntiagudo.

-Oye!- Replicó la chica rubia de los ojos verdes.

El chico del cabello azulado y puntiagudo, llamado Black Star, usaba la espada mística que su arma le otorgaba.

De un movimiento agresivo, acabó con el pre-Kishin, llevándose la gloria de la victoria.

-Su Dios todopoderoso se ha llevado la gloria- Anunció con risa exagerada, encorvado hacia atrás.

La guadaña se transformó en un chico albino, de ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos como un tiburón, llevando una banda en la cabeza que decía "Soul", resultaba ser el compañero de la rubia de ojos verdes. Maka. Maka Albarn.

-Era mío- Replicó Maka.

-De tu Dios, querrás decir- Black Star expuso ferviente de la victoria.

-Cuál Dios?- Espetó frustrada, frunciendo el ceño.

-El que tienes enfrente- Presumió airoso.

-Esta conversación es tan poco cool- Soul se llevo la mano a la frente con una gota de sudor escapándosele de la misma.

Death The Kid, dejó caer su cuerpo de forma perfecta hacia el piso, posesionando ambos pies contra el pavimento rocoso. Sus dos pistolas se transformaron en dos hermanas rubias de gran altura y diferentes personalidad. Liz, la alta y cool. Patty, la ruidosa e infantil.

-Ya van a empezar?- Kid, le susurró a Soul con desaire.

-Eso parece- Se quejó el chico guadaña. Kid se llevó la mano con un pañuelo a su pálida frente y quitó algunas gotas de sangre que el pre-Kishin derramó en el intercambio de balazos.

-Chicos, dejen de pelearse- La espada mística resultó ser una chica alta de cabellos largos y negro. Muy amable y de personalidad en cierta forma tímida. De nombre Tsubaki. -Ya llevan tres meses con el mismo pleito-

-Es culpa de Black Star- Reclamó Maka.

-Me tienes envidia- Presumió el chico azulado. -Solo acepta al Dios que tienes enfrente y nos ahorramos de pleitos futuros-

-Maka, no te pelees por eso- Soul la agarró de los hombros con aire confianzudo, haciendo su guiño característico. -Mejor anímate y vente con nosotros a la playa, ya nos darán vacaciones con esta misión que completamos- Aseguró complacido.

Maka dio un respiro tratando de bajar sus ganas de golpear al chico de cabello azulado de la impotencia de no haberle ganado por innumerables veces de misiones que tuvieron luego de la derrota del Kishin Asura hacía un año.

-Prefiero quedarme- Mencionó con desajuste, quitándose las dos manos de su mejor amigo.

-Vamos, Maka, piénsalo- Repuso desairado por la negativa de su mejor amiga. -Es tan poco cool que no quieras venir-

-Soul, tu puedes ir- Aclaró, arremangando las mangas largas de su abrigo negro. -No te preocupes por mi- Le tendió una pequeña sonrisa afirmativa.

-Como tu quieras- Respingó.

-De qué tanto hablan?- Inquirió Black Star con interés. -Incluyan a su Dios-

-Es de las vacaciones a la playa que llevamos planeando un tiempo- Expuso la guadaña, metiendo las manos al bolsillo en una pose cool. -Liz y Patty vendrán, o no chicas?- Les guiñó con aire coqueto a las dos armas de Death The Kid.

Estas asintieron repuestas de la pelea.

-Kid, tu irás?- Interrogó el chico estrella.

-No- Respondió prudente.

-Entonces no voy porque necesito quedarme para vencerte, Kid- Anunció victorioso. -Tsubaki, tu puedes ir si gustas ya que sus armas se irán y se quedara aquí desarmado- Ordenó. Tsubaki, su arma, asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo pensare, Black Star-

Los chicos se fueron a otro lugar con el afán de ponerse de acuerdo con el viaje a la playa y conversar sobre la reciente batalla contra el pre-Kishin que fue todo un éxito.

No se percataron de que habían dejado a dos personas excluidas de la plática: Kid y Maka.

El hijo de Shinigami-sama y la hija de Spirit, la mano derecha de Shinigami-sama.

A Maka le daba cierto temor quedarse a solas con Kid, debido a su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la simetría y sus achaques mentales que le daban por quererse morir en cualquier momento. Temía por no saber accionar correctamente cuando entraba en una crisis.

Eso si, apreciaba la compañía elegante y caballerosa del muchacho, al contrario de sus dos mejores amigos que eran un desastre.

Kid, por el otro lado, le causaba ansias no saber qué decirle a Maka. Siempre tenia un sentido de la palabra muy claro que ejecutaba con determinación y prudencia, pero cuando se trataba de la chica rubia de las coletas, las piernas le temblaban y se volvía el doble de atento ante las cosas asimétricas.

No mentiría al decir que le gustaba su amiga, llevaba meses que le interesaba, pero sus mismos achaques de su trastorno lo llevaban a alejarla drásticamente, diciendo cosas que al final se arrepentía.

Sacudió su cabeza y metió las manos al bolsillo de su traje negro de Shinigami. Kid, tu puedes.

-Maka, por que no irás al viaje?- Interrogó cortésmente, tragando saliva para darse ánimos. Ella le miró con esos ojos verdes que lo hacían temblar y este terminó por desviar la mirada a otro lado. -A veces es bueno despejarse-

-Lo sé- respondió avanzando, haciéndole señal de que le invitaba a caminar con ella. -Pero, no me gusta el plan que tiene Soul para ir-

Frunció el ceño, el plan de Soul?

Maka notó que lo había dejado en el limbo con ese planteamiento y explicó.

-Es que va en plan de conquista-

Recordó que hubo un tiempo donde Maka mostraba interés en el chico guadaña, mas no estaba seguro si era amor o solo un cariño amistoso muy fuerte; las dos cosas podían ser ciertas y eso provocó que echara un suspiro profundo.

-De conquista…-

-Es que le gusta Liz- Expuso dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo. Ah caray! Liz?

-Liz?- No ocultó su sorpresa por la noticia. -Si es más alta que Soul! Serán una pareja asimétrica-

-Me imagine que dirías eso- Ocultó su risa entre una de sus manos, dejando entrever el brillo de sus ojos verdes relucir. -Por eso no te lo decía-

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- Reclamó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es reciente- Explicó reprimiendo una risita.

-Al menos se hubiera fijado en Patty- Se quejó con dramatismo. -Son del mismo tamaño-

-Kid, tranquilo- Le sonrió aguantándose las carcajadas de reírse de sus dramas. Ya temerle tanto, no serviría si tendría que verle por el resto de las vacaciones de verano.

-Pero…bueno, no me meteré- Musitó rendido del pequeño drama, viendo que quizás incomodaría a la chica que le gusta. -Dejaré que Liz decida si Soul le conviene o no-

-Kid -Le habló luego de un silencio pausado. -Por qué no irás al viaje?-

Recordó el motivo y terminó por sonrojarse ligeramente. Era un motivo absurdo.

-No quiero exponer mi piel al sol y que se vuelva asimétrica- Confesó la razón detrás de su negativa de no ir. -Fuera el fin de mis días volverme asimétrico-

-Nunca te vez asimétrico- Le dijo correspondiendo a sus dramas, queriendo verlo cómodo en la platica. -Siempre te miras atractivo y muy simétrico- Recalcó la palabra "simétrico" con fuerza para que cimentará en su cabeza.

El hijo del Shinigami se coloro ligeramente de las mejillas en un rosa casi cristalino, que no se notaba a simple vista, a menos que le prestaran atención a sus expresiones faciales.

-Gracias, Maka- Agradeció con gesto prudente, penetrándole con la mirada aquellos ojos color ámbar que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que posara sus ojos a los suyos. La seriedad de su porte le daba cierto misterio, un aura atractiva y muy conflictiva debido al TOC.

Esta asintió amistosa, caminando a paso breve en búsqueda de su arma.

En lo que Kid le seguía el paso, sintió que unas partículas de aire se le metieron a la garganta pasándose al pulmón causándole estragos para respirar.

-Kid?-

Este se movía frenético, abriendo los ojos de par en par, dejando relucir sus doradas orbes donde uno podía sumirse en un trance hipnótico.

Al notar la rubia que se ahogaba, se acomodó detrás de él, abrazándolo por detrás con un posicionamiento fijo de sus brazos y un acomodo total y controlado de sus muñecas. Dio un respiro antes de presionar el diafragma del Shinigami que se ahogaba violentamente.

Sintiendo la presión de la chica al intentar salvarlo, el aire comenzaba por pasarle a los pulmones con normalidad. Se desprendió del agarre de Maka que no lo soltaba hasta verlo en sus cinco sentidos.

-Estás bien?- Maka lo miraba atónita, paralizada por verlo a punto de desmayarse del mismo ahogo.

Asintió erguido, sobándose el diafragma y la boca del estómago con delicadeza, debido a que no se esperaba que la rubia de ojos verdes fuera tan fuerte para salvarlo tan pronto.

Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser.

-Seguro que estás bien?- Lo agarró del brazo, sus ojos expresando pánico por otro ataque del chico.

-Bastante bien- Asintió nuevamente, poniéndose colorado dentro de su palidez.

-Creí que te desmayarías- Expresó susto, soltándole el brazo con efervescencia.

-Ya estoy bien- Repuso viendo que sus palabras no servían, añadió. -Has sido de gran ayuda, Maka-

Luego de un breve silencio.

-Maka, qué planeas hacer durante las vacaciones?- Preguntó, consciente de que hacía unos segundos casi terminaba por colapsarse. Sintió vergüenza por haberse comportado de esa manera, y ruborizado, desvío la mirada.

-Nada en especial- Respondió nerviosa. -A qué viene la pregunta?-

Kid alzó la ceja, confundido con la conducta de Maka. Qué había sido eso?

-Bueno…- Se le trabó la voz, colorándose como tomate. -Curiosidad, supongo-

-Ah- Suspiró aliviada. -Ya veo-

-De cualquier forma- Repuso nervioso. -Podremos vernos durante las vacaciones, no lo crees?- No quiso sonar tan desesperado en verla, pero su voz lo delató ligeramente. Por fortuna, Maka no captó la indirecta, siendo así que Kid echó un suspiro de alivio adelgazando sus hombros tensos.

-Sí, Kid- Asintió sonriente.

-Maka! Kid! Ahí están- La voz del chico guadaña de dientes puntiagudos exclamaba a los cuatro vientos. -Chrona y Ragnarok se unirán al viaje! ya somos más-


	2. El secreto de la técnico

Caminaba con quietud, liderando su cuerpo delgado y torneado hacia el Shibusen, donde su padre le llamaba con efusividad. Había tomado el desayuno y su simetría estaba en rebosante orden, por lo que se dignó en revisar todos los cuartos de su mansión, zona que llamaba casa.

Pasó por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión con su cinta de medir; siendo el inmenso perfeccionista que era, requería de tres horas para revisar todos los rincones de la casa antes de salir durante el día.

El Shibusen era la escuela de técnicos y armas que su padre lideraba y en el futuro seria suya para reinar y guiarlos por el camino de la perfección.

Pasadas las tres horas de la revisión diaria de las habitaciones, dejó la cinta de medir en el rincón de siempre y se echo a andar.

-Kiddo! Tus tres líneas se ven tan adorables como siempre- Su padre estallaba en alegría de verle arribar a la Death Room.

-Padre- Se limitó en decir, empleando el tono formal. -A qué se debe el motivo que me hayas llamado?- Directo al grano como siempre.

Su padre echó una inhalación energética, pegando sus gigantes manos encima de la otra en aplauso.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- Pidió con la voz alzada en rebosante atención. -Te pondré a cargo de una misión-

Esa mañana sus armas se habían ido de vacaciones con Soul, Chrona, Ox—Algo raro para él—, Kim, y la mayoría de los estudiantes del Shibusen. Solo quedaban Maka, Black star y Tsubaki.

-Pero no estoy en disposición de ir a cumplir una misión, padre- Explicó mortificado. -No tengo a mis armas-

-Precisamente-

Se quedó pasmado sin comprender el punto a donde su progenitor buscaba llegar. Dobló las cejas en signo de interrogación.

-Como has de estar enterado, Maka Albarn a parte de ser una magnífica técnico de guadaña, es también un arma- Explicó con detalle. -En la pelea contra Asura logró despertar el arma que había dentro de ella y fue algo inesperado por todos; sin embargo, tiempo después de la pelea, se comprometió en mejorar sus habilidades tanto de técnico como de arma bajo la supervisión del Dr. Stein-

Kid solo escuchaba y se sorprendía al no estar enterado de esos detalles tan importantes.

-Ha sido un secreto hasta hoy- Se rió. -Porque tu serás el técnico de Maka en esta misión- Declaró efusivo. -Si te preocupa que Maka no se haya desarrollado bien como arma, es lo de menos, porque ha sido el arma de Stein por tres meses en pequeñas misiones que lo he mandado en secreto- Volvió a reírse, haciendo que el joven muchacho se pusiera a maquinar lo que sucederá con sus mini vacaciones donde planeaba quedarse a poner un nuevo margen de simetría en la mansión, cambiando las cosas de lugar y adquirir algunos objetos para que la casa se mirara aun más elegante de lo que era. -Qué dices, Kiddo?-

-Dame más detalles de la misión- Exigió saber con desdén, poniendo una mano sobre el mentón afilado que lo conformaba. Sus mechones de cabello negro caían relucientes sobre su maravillosa perfección revelando el caballero y hombre atractivo que es.

-Recuerdas la misión de Anubis?- Preguntó cantarín. Asintió. -Pues es similar, solo que es en el Cairo e iras en compañía de Black Star y su talentosa arma, Tsubaki- Dio aplausos de emoción con sus gigantes manos. -Si excedes esta misión, te daré ocho días de vacaciones extras- Sentenció, estando al tanto de su TOC con la simetría. -Si no cumples, te daré siete días-

Lo último surtió efecto en el joven Shinigami, porque el tic nervioso de sus ojos al girarse por diversos rumbos en búsqueda de una imperfección se desprendían de sus orbes.

-Acepto, pero no digas el número siete- Condicionó con una mano agitada.

-Así se habla, Kiddo!-

Death The Kid, analizaba las manecillas del reloj que se aferraba tercamente a su muñeca; observaba los alrededores con desdén, fijando intensamente sus ojos hacia el avanzar del tiempo que no conspiraba a sus deseos erráticos que su TOC le decía en su mente trastornada.

Había accedido a la misión y en ser el técnico de Maka Albarn para esta misión. Y solamente esa misión.

No estaba seguro de cómo funcionarían las cosas entre los dos, ya que la convivencia entre ambos no era muy común por la intervención de sus armas que eran muy demandantes, sobretodo, Soul.

Por suerte, las armas de los dos técnicos estaban lejos del alcance, bronceándose las espaldas y piernas, conquistando la playa como si no hubiese un mañana.

Dio un respiro, viendo que pronto darían las ocho de la noche.

Se ponía nervioso por trabajar con Maka, la chica simétrica y perfecta. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sus palpitaciones incrementaron drásticamente, provocando una sensación de ahogo tranquilo y controlable, uno que no le causaba crisis de nervios por la asimetría del lugar donde esperaba que diera la hora pronto.

Las ocho en punto dieron en su reloj de muñeca._ Por fin!_ Dio un suspiro de alivio y tocó las puertas del edificio donde el Dr. Stein residía.

De inmediato se abrieron las puertas, apareciendo el aspecto loco del profesor sentado en su silla de trabajo con unas ruedas en la parte de abajo, el cigarro encendido y el típico tornillo gigante que atravesaba su cabeza.

Le sonrió malicioso.

-Death The Kid- Pronunció claramente echando una sonrisilla. -Adelante-

Lo dijo como si lo hubiera estado observando desde adentro, revisando su reloj cada rato en espera de que las ocho dieran lugar.

Al poco rato de andar divagando por los diferentes pasillos de la casa del profesor, entró a un auditorio de aspecto sucio y lleno de aluminio tomando posición del techo.

El piso constaba de cemento, algunas zonas quebradas del mismo material y un olor cemento combinado con sudor.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pausando sus pasos para poder asimilar el lugar tan pronto como llegó a él.

_Que asco! Un lugar completamente asimétrico, es tan asimétrico que me dan náuseas. _

Echó un quejido de molestia.

-Kid!- La chica de las dos coletas apareció con una sonrisa despampanante, emocionada de verle llegar. -Me enteré que trabajaremos juntos- Se acercó unos cuantos pasos de donde había aparecido por detrás de él. -Cuento contigo, por favor cuida de mi- Inclinó su cabeza en admiración, este asintió ocultando la perturbación que le provocaba ver el lugar donde se hallaban.

-Mucha platica y poca acción- La silla del profesor Stein se escuchaba pasar por la habitación como si fuera un arbitro de un partido de fútbol. -Empezaremos por lo básico, Maka ya sabes qué hacer- Le guiñó el ojo picarón, soltando una risilla maliciosa.

-Sí- Dijo ella, dirigiéndose al profesor que se había puesto en medio de los dos técnicos. -Kid, estás listo?-

-Espera- Espetó. -Me quitaré la chaqueta y con eso comenzamos-

-Claro-

Ella estaba en ropa deportiva de verano, de modo que sus ojos lucían más grandes y con un brillo llamativo. Sería imposible concentrarse con tantas distracciones al ver a una persona simétrica.

-Listo-

Sabía que comenzarían por resonar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa o entrar en la acción, necesitaban estar en la misma sintonía; luego de unos minutos en que se concentraba lentamente tratando de pensar en cosas simétricas, las que lo calmaban en momentos de estrés, tal como el que vivía.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con cautela, dejándose llevar por la resonancia en que su alma de Shinigami y el de la chica se sintonizaban como frecuencias de radio.

Perfección… eso fue lo que sintió.

_Perfección en su máxima expresión_.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia Maka que se fusionaba en una guadaña doble, de color negro con contornos rojizos y unas ondas blancas en la zona de los filos, conforme él se acercaba con precaución para que el arma no le cayera en la cabeza (como cierto alguien) y le saliera sangre.

La sintió en el agarre, lo que vio fue algo indescriptible; una guadaña perfectamente simétrica con dos filos alargados y puntiagudos capaces de cortar diez gargantas de un solo tirón sin esfuerzo. Echo un suspiro de asombro, grabándose la forma del arma que poseía entre su mano derecha.

-Resonaron rápido, buen trabajo- Halagó el profesor Stein, sacándolo de su trance. -Cabe destacar que sus almas son muy similares, por eso al resonar pudieron conectarse de inmediato-

-Impresionante- Le susurró a Maka, asomada desde adentro de la guadaña que sostenía. No pesaba ni una pluma, hasta se le resbalaba de la mano de lo ligera que era, significando que las ondas de su alma se hallaban sincronizadas. -Eres simétrica- Sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas de pura admiración.

-Gracias, Kid- Se miraba un poco lejana de lo que deseaba, pero no importaba.

El primer paso ya lo dieron.

Agitó la guadaña de dos filos por los alrededores, tratando de ajustar la agilidad de sus muñecas acostumbradas a usar pistolas, al momento de entrar en combate.

Practicó durante unos minutos el movimiento que ejercía la guadaña, siguiendo las recomendaciones de la técnico de guadaña con años de experiencia en la materia; le repetía que se diera la libertad de agitar el instrumento de combate sin mortificarse por que se le resbalara de las manos y cayera.

-No, no dejaría que una dama se cayera frente a mi- Espetaba preocupado, como el caballero que era, ignorar a una mujer era un acto imperdonable.

-Kid, trata de atacarme- Persuadió el profesor Stein, apagando uno de los cigarillos que fumaba afablemente en la esquina donde los observaba entrar en sintonía y forjar la relación técnico/arma. -No tiene que ser fuerte el combate, solo es para que te acostumbres a usar a Maka-

-No hables de mi como si fuera un objeto- Se le escuchó decir ofendida. -Kid, no dejes que te moleste, Stein-

-No pensaba en hacerlo- Le contestó con calma. -Yo puedo, Maka; si derrote al Dios dos veces, puedo con Stein- Cercioró con una sonrisa pequeña en una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Maka sonrió ante esa acción, complacida de ver la sonrisa de su nuevo técnico.

Stein se paró de la silla de llantas y el combate empezó.

Duraron poco más de una hora en el combate, Kid agitando la guadaña tratando de acoplarse de no dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran en forma de disparar una pistola; se vio obligado a usar sus habilidades físicas para el combate que el arma, moviéndola en rarezas cuando creía que fuera necesario y empleando gran parte de sus dotes de Shinigami al combate.

Finalizándolo la sensación de haber salido de su zona de confort le complacía ligeramente y la compañía de la chica rubia de coletas le brindaba un buen rato, le hizo darse cuenta que sus habilidades para atacar podían mejorar con creces si dejaba de ser tan perfeccionista para las armas.

Ahora disponía de una guadaña de dos filos y dos pistolas.

-Me siento entumecida- Maka se estiró las extremidades soltando uno que otro quejido del mismo problema. Ahí el chico de las líneas blancas se percató que las pestañas de la chica eran alargadas y finas, sus brazos aunque pequeños al sostén se marcaban de la misma fuerza en que golpeaba a sus enemigos, sus piernas tonificadas eran largas y angostas (perfectas para correr), las coletas ni hablar! Demasiado simétricas.

-Kid?- Le habló con signo de interrogación.

Se asustó de su acción, ya que se le quedó mirando abstenido en su propio mundo de la simetría como para darse cuenta que aun seguía en la realidad.

-Todo bien!- Explicó exaltado, poniendo ambos brazos en forma pareja a la altura del pecho, en forma de darse espacio. -Solo pensaba en que hicimos un buen trabajo hoy-

-Yo…también pensé lo mismo-

Quizá romper los esquemas a veces podía salir a tu favor.


	3. Sensaciones que flotan en el aire

-Maka, ya te animaste en hacernos compañía?- La voz de Soul se escuchaba presuntuosa. -El clima está para volverse loco y las chicas se están divirtiendo mucho, también quieren que vengas con nosotros- Sonaba con ganas de querer convencerla.

Maka sabía que su arma era un chico cool, pero a la vez podia ser demandante cuando las cosas no salían a su antojo; le quería mucho como hermano, sin embargo su sensación de responsabilidad en cumplir la misión lo antes posible sacaba lo mejor de ella.

Claro que quería ir a la playa y divertirse un rato, pero primero debía cumplir con el deber.

-No, Soul- Dio la negativa manteniéndose firme. -Tengo…cosas qué hacer-

-Cómo cuáles? Si se puede saber, claro- Se escuchaba curioso por saber.

-Shinigami-sama me puso a cargo de una misión- Confesó, incapaz de mentirle a su mejor amigo y compañero de combate.

-Pero no estoy contigo- Exclamó perplejo.

-Es con Kid- Dijo dudosa de la reacción de su arma. -Solo es por esta ocasión-

Un pequeño silencio se hizo a través de la linea telefónica. Uno que la puso nerviosa.

El mutismo de su arma era raro y sabia que se pondría triste por dejarlo de lado.

-Soul, no te molestes- Habló primero. -Solo es para aprender a ser un arma útil cuando no te tenga conmigo, eso no significa que dejaras de ser mi compañero-

-Ya veo- Sonó decepcionado. -Bueno, si dices que es por esta ocasión, lo dejaré pasar-

Ella echó un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero solo si vienes aunque sea dos días enteros con nosotros- Condicionó serio. -De acuerdo?-

-Sí-

Por el otro lado, el hijo del Shinigami, ordenaba las cosas de la mansión de Gallows Manor para mantener una mejor simetría del lugar; aborrecía ver los objetos de su habitación en un orden imperfecto y más porque comenzaba a dudar si el orden en que colocaba las cosas no era la perfecta.

Llevaba tres horas de su mañana acomodando los objetos de su habitación y midiéndolas con la cinta.

-Perfecto- Exclamó orgulloso de haber logrado el balance correcto.

Se había puesto a ordenar debido a que no concilió una onza de sueño esa noche, pensando en la guadaña de dos filos que sostuvo en sus manos el día anterior; era demasiado perfecta. Una sensación de bienestar corría a través de sus pensamientos, acogiendo su cuerpo de mortal en una leve sonrisa.

Quería volver a ver a la chica de los ojos verdes.

El joven Shinigami salió a tomar un paseo para anonadar a su mente con cualquier tontería que se le cruzara en el camino; no le tomó mucho tiempo en distraerse lo suficiente como para notar al chico del cabello azulado y puntiagudo ejercitando arduamente en el parque local de Death City en compañía de su fiel arma.

-Black Star no te exijas- Le decía con deje de preocupación.

-Esto no es nada para el gran yo- Echo una risa heroica, pasándose de las lagartijas a realizar abdominales.

Se metió al parque sin mucho preámbulo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su traje negro, a pesar de estar haciendo calor, no le impedía vestirse formalmente.

-Oh, Kid-kun- Tsubaki fue la primera en notar su presencia. -Hola- Le saludó sonriendo levemente.

-Hola chicos- Saludó serio.

-Mira quién decidió aparecer- Black Star se detuvo para verlo con superficie. -Viniste a saludar a tu Dios-

-No- Sacudió su cabeza con brevedad. -Solo daba un paseo-

-Más bien el peso de mi gran existencia te trajo hasta a mí- Encaró con aire superficial el chico del cabello azul.

-Por cierto- Tsubaki decidió intervenir antes de que Black Star retara a Kid a otro combate. -Cuándo nos iremos a la misión, Kid-kun? Shinigami-sama nos dijo ayer-

Kid meditó unos minutos enarcando una ceja.

-Tsubaki para qué le preguntas?- Black Star interrumpió su pensar. -Cuanto antes mejor, su Dios merece unas vacaciones-

Tsubaki echó un suspiro abrumador.

-Yo les digo cuando- Dijo cauteloso, los dos lo miraron raro. -Necesito acostumbrarme a mi compañera-

-Hablas de Maka?- Preguntó Black Star con sospecha.

Asintió.

-Tu atención está dispersa porque ni la saludaste- Se burló con malicia, abriendo la boca con grandeza.

-Cómo? Pero si no esta aquí- Espetó incrédulo.

-Em…Kid-kun- Tsubaki apuntó a un árbol de gran copa y unas ramas alargadas y gruesas, capaces de soportar unas cuantas personas encima; se encontraba la técnico de guadaña haciendo abdominales colgada del árbol, sus piernas flexionadas y los brazos atrás de la nuca. Escuchaba música y parecía concentrada.

Como es que no la vio?

Se sintió como un estúpido al no prestar atención a los demás detalles importantes.

-Black Star y Maka llevan gran parte de la mañana entrenando- Comentó Tsubaki.

-Ya veo- Kid solo se limitó en contestar breve.

Avergonzado por su ineptitud, optó por acercarse a la chica, armándose de valor para conversar en cuanto terminara lo que hacía.

Tan importante era esta misión? Supuso que tal vez no era por la misión, si no, una labor personal para ser más fuertes para cualquier eventualidad en los momentos más drásticos de las peleas.

Recordó cuando tuvieron la pelea contra Asura que quedó inconsciente a la mitad del combate y Black Star se encargó de echarle una mano, luego Maka fue la que lo derrotó.

Fue un inútil en ese combate, siendo el Shinigami que es, debió de haber sido capaz de finalizar la batalla antes de poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos.

Por un descuido, quedó apartado del resto.

Tuvo razón en sentirse arrepentido por no hacer nada y más porque se dejó vencer tan fácil.

La escuchaba respirar agitadamente, esforzándose al máximo mientras contaba las repeticiones del ejercicio al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la canción que escuchaba a través de los audífonos. Decirle algo y romperle la concentración seria cruel, por lo que se plantó en una zona donde no la distrajera hasta que terminara.

Recordó que sus armas nunca ejercitaban para las misiones que su padre específicamente le pedía, por ser hijo de Shinigami-sama; sus armas siempre andaban holgazaneando en la mansión, viendo programas de reality o de dramas donde no entendía quien era quien.

Quería mucho a sus armas, como hermanas, claro estaba; pero, el que hacía mucho por mantenerse a la raya era él, todo el esfuerzo y las estrategias las planeaba para salir vivo del partido y protegerlas a las dos del peligro.

Se esforzaba en salvar a dos vidas, contando la suya.

En cambio, Maka Albarn, se esforzaba más que nadie en el grupo por ser fuerte y valiente, claramente ganándose el puesto de líder por saber siempre que hacer y la intermediara para las eventualidades que surgían en las amistades de su círculo de amigos.

Se esforzaba demasiado para rendir, ganándose también el respeto de sus compañeros gracias a su mentalidad de ganadora.

La admiraba y respetaba por todos esos detalles en que los sacaba de apuros, en que sabia cómo detener a Black Star y sus manías de creerse "Dios", Soul con su acto de chico "cool", a él, incluso, cuando entraba en crisis debido al TOC.

No era una chica perfecta, pero valía por muchas.

Al terminar, vio que se dejó caer, cayendo simétricamente contra el pasto del parque.

Se quitó los audífonos y continuó estirándose, sin quitar la expresión de concentración de su rostro. No se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-Maka…- Saludó cortés.

-Kid!- Dio un salto del susto. -Me asustaste- Se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando agitadamente y los ojos pestañeaban abiertos. -No hagas eso-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó. Notó que estaba simétrica (como siempre) y eso le brindó calma.

-Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó recuperando la respiración.

-Daba un paseo y me detuve al ver a Black Star y Tsubaki-

-Ah bien- Suspiró afable. -Vendrás esta noche? Misma hora- Interrogó casual.

Asintió.

-Cuándo partiremos?-

-No lo sé- Respondió abatido, sus pensamientos le bloqueaban la lógica. Estaba en esta misión porque su padre lo metió, no debía de distraerse tanto en tan poquito tiempo.

Maka arqueó una ceja, pensativa.

-Maka?- Llamó percatado con la acción de la chica.

-Al paso al que vamos- Decidió hablar con iniciativa -La siguiente semana partimos, te parece?-

-Em- Dudó.

-Podemos hacerlo- Sonó convincente. -Con todo y el calor del Cairo- Le sonrió muy segura en sus palabras, poniéndole corazón y alma al deber.

Otro punto que Kid admiraba en ella, una pasión por cumplir con el deber sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten en el camino.

-Sí- Asintió. -Lo lograremos-

Y con eso lo supo, sus sentimientos flotaban en el aire de la conciencia, misma que lo sometió al trance llamado** amor.**


	4. Vámonos de viaje!

**8:00 am. **

**Hora usual de levantarse.**

El joven Shinigami despertó satisfecho con su labor de levantarse a una hora simétrica; se vistió con un traje blanco impecable y reluciente, se peinó lo más simétrico que pudo, contando sus tres lineas de Sanzu a las que ya estaba acostumbrado a tener.

-Perfecto!- Se halagó desde el espejo, admirado de ver su reflejo.

Ese día partiría al Cairo en compañía de sus amigos, sobretodo, de la técnico de guadaña con quien emprendería esa aventura.

Sacó dos maletas para cada mano que por fortuna, había alistado el día anterior, usando tres horas de su mañana para empacar lo necesario para el viaje.

_Listo! Hora de partir. _

Desayunó abundante antes de salir de viaje, puesto que quizá la comida del avión no sea simétrica y eso le provocaría un achaque en pleno vuelo.

Revisó ambas maletas antes de salirse y recoger a Maka en su casa, como habían quedado.

De ahí, Black Star y Tsubaki los esperarían en el aeropuerto.

Admitía estar nervioso porque no estaría en su zona de confort, en su mansión y en la comodidad de su maravillosa simetría tanto de izquierda como de derecha; parte de crecer significaba dejar de lado lo material y cumplir con la misión que su padre tan contento le pidió. Defraudarlo seria un caos peor que ver asimetría.

Entrenó arduamente en compañía de Maka durante los días anteriores, prolongando las sesiones de entrenamiento manejando una guadaña de dos cabezas y la resonancia de almas, que con las hermanas Thompson le salía a la perfección, pero con Maka las cosas se descontrolaron las primeras veces en que intentaron resonar, debido a sus pensamientos conflictivos de pequeños detalles que le hacían sufrir.

Detalles relacionados en no fallar.

Total, lo que más aborrecía realizar, terminaba pasándole.

Sintiéndose inseguro, abandonó la idea de perfeccionar la resonancia de almas, pero como el brillante Shinigami que era, terminó por lograr el equilibrio y mejorar la técnica.

No pudo dormir de la misma satisfacción que le rodeó esa noche.

Estaban listos para lo que viniera en el combate.

* * *

Se quedó plantado en el asiento del avión, observando los detalles de las nubes y comparándolas con las anteriores para corroborar si se encontraban en balance.

Se frustraba cuando no alcanzaba a trazarlas en su mente y debía quedarse con la imagen mal guardada; trajo consigo un cuaderno para dibujar en caso de aburrirse en el vuelo de ocho horas.

Dibujo muchas nubes. Unas grandes y otras pequeñas, pero nubes al fin.

Se sonrió así mismo, complacido de haber dibujado nubes simétricas en el cuaderno.

Tornó su vista hacia la chica de las coletas que leía un libro de Julio Verne, inconsciente de lo que realizaba este en son de controlar su TOC.

-Qué emocionante!- Decía en voz cantarina.

Le dio curiosidad por saber lo que leía con tanto carisma, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirla; seria muy descortés de su parte hacer eso.

Para su desgracia, Black Star le jaló el libro de las manos con gesto burlón.

-En vez de leer, mejor préstale atención a tu Dios- Sonsacó en heroísmo.

-Dame mi libro- Exigió con las cejas dobladas y los puños en alto.

-No puedes ignorar mi gran existencia- Prosiguió.

-Maka- Inhaló fuerte. -Chop!- Un libro aterrizó con estrépito sobre la cabeza del azulado dejándolo inconsciente al momento. El libro voló en el aire y cayeron en el pasillo de los asientos. Kid, aprovechando la oportunidad, se paró como resorte y fue por el libro antes que ella. Se lo extendió y con una sonrisa encantadora, le dijo.

-Aquí tienes, Maka-

-Gracias, Kid- Lo tomó con cuidado y le tendió una sonrisa tímida, pero a la vez alivianada.

-Si no es grosero de mi parte, quiero preguntarte algo- Se sentó cómodamente en el asiento asignado, colocándose de forma simétrica.

-Dime- Esta tomaba asiento, buscando la página dónde se había quedado.

-Estas nerviosa por la misión ?- Preguntó interesado. -Me refiero a que no tienes a Soul de tu lado y me imagino que es esencial para ti tenerlo a tu lado- Tragó saliva, arrepintiendose de inmediato al realizarle una pregunta tan precipitada. Maka lo analizó con la mirada, bajando el libro que tenía entre manos.

-Sí, admito estar nerviosa- Confesó arrugando las cejas. -Pero a la vez pienso que es una buena experiencia adaptarse a lo nuevo, no lo vez de esa manera?-

No esperaba venir una respuesta tan segura, bien pensada y con una perspectiva positiva. Si la admiraba por todo aquello que la conformaba, ahora la admiraba el doble que antes.

Asintió admitiendo que quizás trabajar con personas de su confianza sería una experiencia fantástica.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- Suspiró Maka al entrar a su minúscula habitación. -Así que aquí pasaremos los próximos días- Le dijo a Tsubaki.

-Al parecer-

Los chicos se hospedarían con ellas en el cuarto de a lado, por motivos de privacidad.

-No me quiero quedar con Kid- Renegó Black Star, entrando a la habitación donde las dos chicas apenas depositaban en el suelo las maletas. -Maka te cambio, prefiero quedarme con Tsubaki- Se puso de rodillas en pose suplicante.

-Eso no- Maka se ruborizó al igual que Tsubaki.

Kid entró segundos después con gesto incrédulo.

-Black Star, deja a las chicas- Le dio un zape, frunciendo el ceño. -Una disculpa- Asintió en acto de disculpas y lo agarro de la camiseta por la parte trasera y lo jaló fuera de la habitación, cuando.

Entrando a su habitación, echó un soplido lleno de frustración, llevándose la mano a sus cabellos negros y se dispuso a masajearlos suavemente.

_Ese Black Star estuvo a punto de hacer algo lejos de mi control, menos mal que reaccione a tiempo e intervine. _

Black Star salió de su trance al ver el gesto serio de Kid que le observaba intensamente, en búsqueda de una imperfección en la cara.

-Aléjate de mí- Exclamó ahuyentado. -El gran yo no compartirá un cuarto con nadie-

-Pero si querías intercambiarme por Tsubaki- Interceptó alzando la ceja, cruzado de brazos en la cama. -No es correcto compartir habitación con una mujer que no sea tu pareja-

-Salte de la habitación- Ordenó ruborizado, apuntando a la puerta.

-No-

-Entonces me salgo yo- Le dio la espalda y tomó sus cosas dispuesto a salirse. -No pienso compartir habitación con un loco por la simetría-

-Qué? Oye! A donde crees que vas?- Puso cara espantada, dentro de ese gesto serio podía expresar pocas emociones, pero concisas. Corrió detrás del peli azul con apuros. -Black Star no seas terco-

Pero ya era muy tarde, él ya se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas haciendo un escándalo porque no pensaba compartir cuarto con un 'loco por la simetría' y dañaba su mentalidad del 'Dios perfecto'. Kid puso los ojos en blanco, con las manos en la cintura totalmente indignado.

Ahora tenia dos camas y una habitación minúscula solo para él.

_No tiene nada de malo ser perfeccionista, no le hago daño a nadie. Al contrario, beneficio a la población con el orden y el balance, solo vivo por la simetría. Es mi modo de vida. _

Pues bien, se metió a la habitación con la intención de acomodarlo de forma que fuera habitable para alguien como él; una habitación balanceada tanto de derecha como de izquierda, para finalizar con un toque de su loción embriagante de Shinigami que utilizaba en día a día.

* * *

Una vez terminado el ordenamiento de la habitación minúscula, bajó a la cafetería del hotel a comer un bocado solo, ya que Maka y los demás habían comido en el aeropuerto cuando arribaron, mientras que él no quiso probar alimento alguno.

Le pareció ver que la comida no era simétrica para su agrado, mas que la del hotel que al menos tenia cierta estructura.

El calor del Cairo no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, le parecía rejuvenecedor encontrarse en una zona de calor desértico donde cabía la posibilidad de ver monumentos históricos invadidos de simetría y eso lo llevaba a querer darse un paseo de noche por las pirámides en su patineta voladora.

Regresó a la habitación para hacer un chequeo del orden adentro antes de tomar el paseo que ansiaba por tener.

Invocó a Beelzebub y echó a andar por los aires con toda la agilidad agraciada que poseía para montar la patineta. Recorrió las bellas pirámides en plena noche, admirando la arquitectura que tanto le agradaba ver en los libros que leía en la biblioteca del Shibusen; se perdió en las pirámides de Giza, quedándose plantado en un ángulo preciso que le permitía verlas con una belleza indescriptible, una que se guardaría para siempre a partir de ese momento.

-Maravilloso!- Exclamó extendiendo los brazos a la par. -El mundo se está volviendo simétrico- Cantó para sí, conforme volaba con destreza por los aires complacido de haber visto obras maestras pausadas por el tiempo, obras impregnadas de simetría.

Regresando a su habitación, colocó sus pijamas simétricas y de un salto se echó a dormir.

El tocar de la puerta lo sacó de la cama que con tantas ansias anhelaba.

Se sorprendió al ver que era Maka con dos chongos simétricos y las piyamas puestas.

-Maka…- Habló azorado, pestañeante.

-Kid- Se inclinó en una leve reverencia, teniéndole una sonrisa de lado.

-Que te trae por aquí a estas horas? Necesitas algo?- Preguntó echando un bostezo.

-Puedo... quedarme en tu habitación?- Sonaba incómoda con esa pregunta.

-Cómo!- Exclamó desorbitado. -Si es por Black Star puedo ir por él y me lo llevó a mi cuarto, no hay problema- Repuso.

Maka le dio la negativa ruborizada.

-No es necesario- Dijo trastabillando. -Es que se apoderó de la cama y no tengo dónde dormir-

-No tienes dos camas?- Preguntó perplejo, aún sin dejarla pasar más allá de la puerta.

-Solo tenemos una- Respondió haciendo un mohín.

Pensó unos segundos colorándose con lo que vendrá después.

-Bueno, adelante- Accedió solo porque se trataba de su amiga, la chica responsable e inteligente. Esta sonrió agradecida y dio unos pasos tímidos hacia la habitación que por fortuna, poseía dos camas.

-Diría que puedes tomar la que gustes- Empezó con una risita nerviosa. -Pero ya me apoderé de la cama izquierda-

-Kid- Se encogió de hombros. -Cualquier cama estaría bien, me conformo con la sobrante-

Vio que movía las cobijas de forma asimétrica y sin duda alguna el aire se le escapó de los pulmones con fuerza.

-Estas arruinando la simetría!- Estalló de nervios dándose de topes en la cabeza. Maka lo miró asustada y alzó las manos en alto con los ojos saltados de sus orbes y los labios apretados en una línea recta.

-Kid! Lo siento- Se disculpó antes de que este interviniera el proceso y le acomodara las cobijas de forma balanceada.

-Déjame lo arreglo- Ofreciéndose gravemente, reparó la asimetría que según él perturbaba su orden. -Ya está!- Brincó del gusto por su impecable arreglo con las cobijas y el doblado especial para que Maka pudiera taparse y destaparse sin complicaciones. Una verdadera proeza de su parte por ser todo un perfeccionista amante de la simetría.

-Gracias…Kid- Murmuró asustada por verlo en el estado puro del TOC ponerse en marcha.


	5. En acción!

Fue despertado por una brusca sacudida en los costados y parte de los hombros, rodando termino por caerse de la cama con todo y almohada.

Abrió un ojo y después el siguiente, perturbado por ser despertado de una forma muy poco agradable. Echó un vistazo para ver la causa de su desagradable despertar.

No podía ser Maka, porque no vio las coletas de la chica ni escuchó sus risillas.

Tsubaki menos, era muy respetuosa con este y hasta se diría que intimidada por su presencia.

Black Star seria lo más obvio.

En efecto, tenia toda la razón de sospechar tales cuestiones como esas.

La risa heroica y fuerte le dio estupor, soltó un quejido y se tapó entero con las cobijas sobrantes.

-Te atreves a ignorar a tu Dios- Reto de forma desafiante. Kid soltó otro quejido de molestia.

-**MAKA-CHOP!**\- Un libro se estrelló en la cabeza del peliazul dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación; Kid decidió moverse, indispuesto a iniciar el día con gritos y voces a sus alrededores, prefirió levantarse y ver lo que sucedía con claridad.

Parado, vio el cuerpo inconsciente del peliazul recostado a su lado, Tsubaki con cara de espanto al ver a su técnico en el piso, mientras que Maka se encontraba vestida con su atuendo típico de batalla con sus dos coletas perfectas y gesto de enfado por los gritos de Black Star.

-Buenos días- Le dijo Maka con una pequeña sonrisa. Asintió y se dirigió al baño para alistarse ya que se tomaba mucho tiempo en prepararse gracias a su interés fijo en la perfección y la simetría.

Le tocaron la puerta del baño quedamente.

-Sí?- Dijo al aire.

-Kid, iremos a desayunar- Avisó Maka.

-Ah! Claro- Respondió tranquilamente; se cepillaba el pelo arduamente para que quedara perfecto y en forma. Sus tres líneas de Sanzu seguían poniéndolo de malas al verlas en su cabeza. _Soy una basura asimétrica! Basura, basura, una vergüenza de Shinigami. _

Se dio de topes en la cabeza antes de bajar a desayunar con el resto.

* * *

-Kid dinos con quién nos enfrentamos?- Preguntaba Maka con precaución. Todos se hallaban terminando el desayuno y llegaba el momento en que debían de ponerse de acuerdo en formular un plan de ataque efectivo y eficaz.

-Es de una bruja que se encarga de resucitar momias durante la noche- Explicó pausado y con detalle. -Manda a las momias a alimentarse de almas humanas, de modo que se van reproduciendo de a montón como ratas; un desastre total- Recordó haber destruido por completo la pirámide de Anubis debido a su rabieta por la simetría.

-Quieres decir que es un rival fuerte?- Preguntó Maka interesada en el tema.

-Sí, pero pude solo- Repuso cauteloso. -Hacerlo con ustedes será mucho más sencillo de lo que parece- Aseguró de buen augurio, confiando en las habilidades de sus amigos, terminarían temprano.

-No es problema para el gran yo!- Interpuso Black Star con fiereza. -De todos modos, tu te llevaste mi gloria con esa misión- Tsubaki avergonzada trató de calmar a su técnico inútilmente.

-La gloria, dices?- Ironizó Kid enarcando una ceja.

-Chicos no se peleen- Señaló Maka, enfadada con el intercambio. -Aunque la misión parezca sencilla como lo dice Kid, no hay que tomárselo a la ligera-

-Tienes razón- Correspondió Tsubaki con voz tímida. -Es una misión al fin y al cabo-

Los dos chicos se apaciguaron, viéndose las caras con sigilo y alta atención.

Kid sabia que Black Star le tenia resentimiento desde que tomó la misión de Anubis hacía mucho tiempo y haberla logrado por sí solo, significaba parte de su grandeza como el hijo de Shinigami-sama. También existía el hecho de que también le guardaba resentimiento por derrotarlo dos veces en el combate, tanto en posesión de sus dos pistolas y desarmado; no cabía la menor duda que él era mucho más fuerte y capaz de pelear que Black Star.

Sin embargo, le daba crédito por el gran autoestima que poseía y el egocentrismo característico de su personalidad ahuyentaba a los estudiantes con creces.

Su mania compulsiva de querer ser el mejor no la ponía en duda, porque esté tenia la compulsión de la perfección en todas partes y la mania de la simetría gobernada su juicio en todo caso.

-Entonces, cuál sera el plan de ataque?- Maka rompió el silencio que se había dado entre los dos chicos. -Kid?- Le dirigió la palabra esperando su respuesta, viéndolo pacientemente.

-Las momias son simétricas- Admitió avergonzado por casi morirse debido a sus manias de la simetría. -Las pirámides igual-

-No me digas que no vas a atacar solo por tus manías- Se burló Black Star en grandeza.

-Black Star- Llamó intimidada, Tsubaki. -Respeta un poco mas a Kid-

Maka parecía incómoda por los alaridos del chico, y solo se limitaba a echarle miradas de desdén cada que hablaba pura estupidez.

-Si hay un elemento de asimetría, no me detendré en destruir su existencia- Aseguró mirando a Maka con certeza, dejando abierta la posibilidad de que si las momias llegasen a ser simétricas no atacaría a menos que su forma se viera afectada por cualquier medio físico, acabaría con todo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- Aseguró cruzada de manos, asintiendo.

-El alma de la bruja no es peligrosa- Aclaró aprovechando que tocaban el tema. -Al contrario, fue devorada por la momia de la pirámide en seguida-

-Devorada?- Repitió con incertidumbre, Maka.

Asintió.

-Pero, cómo? No lo veo posible-

-No lo se, solo pasó- Concluyó sin cabida de duda. -Cuando llegué con la momia principal, la bruja había cesado de existir porque no percibí su alma por ningún lado, psique concluí en que fue devorada por la momia ya que estaba pasando por una mutación de su forma original y se transformaba en un pre-Kishin- Explicó su teoría, que al parecer tenia sentido, porque Maka se encontraba de acuerdo con esa suposición, mientras que los otros dos vivían en las nubes.

-Interesante- Sopló incierta. -También atacamos a las momias que se reprodujeron como ratas?-

Kid asintió, escéptico.

-Ya veo- Asintió ella. -Oigan presten atención- Demandó con autoridad, siendo la líder del grupo debía imponer orden entre los chicos.

-No ordenes a tu Dios- Espetó indignado, Black Star.

Maka le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

-Black Star y Tsubaki se encargaran de la momia principal- Empezó con contendido. -Porque el elemento principal es simétrico, Kid y yo nos encargaremos de las momias siguientes, aquellas que han consumido almas humanas- Hizo una breve pausa, antes de concluir. -Están de acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron.

-Maka- Habló Tsubaki con duda.

-Dime-

-Y que hay de la bruja?- Cuestionó temerosa.

-Tsubaki no te preocupes!- Interrumpió su técnico gritando. -Tu Dios se encargara de eso-

Kid y Maka echaron miradas de incomodidad, a lo que esta terminó diciendo.

-Partiremos en una hora- Avisó firme. -Nos vemos afuera del hotel-

* * *

Pasada la hora…

El calor sofocante del Cairo crepitaba por el aire, se sometía a vientos intensos y a la vez secos, dejando a la vista la tierra árida del desierto a ser contemplada con incertidumbre; la carencia de zonas verdes le daba la apariencia de un ocaso sin horizonte, un terreno plano y vano que embarga los secretos de la eternidad e incita a la locura.

El grupo de chicos se dirigía a un punto donde la Historia tomaba otro curso totalmente distinto al previsto por el ojo humano. Devorando almas humanas para un fin corrosivo.

Semejantes actos bárbaros debían ser detenidos por estos intrépidos jóvenes que arriesgaban su vida por salvar otras desconocidas.

Kid volaba en su patineta en la compañía de Maka en su forma de arma, mientras que Black Star corría por la arena árida del desierto sin inmutarse en que la sequedad del clima disminuía sus capacidades físicas, su arma igualmente iba en mano.

La pirámide a la que se dirigían era una más allá del valle de los muertos, por un hueco de tierra árida donde a simple vista se apreciaba como un pozo sin fondo, pero utilizando la percepción de almas se comprobaba que esa era la localización correcta donde estos semejantes individuos se hallaban escondidos entre tinieblas.

Entraron a través del hueco de tierra, donde Maka y Tsubaki cobraron su forma humana.

Kid sacó un pañuelo de su traje negro de calaveras y se tapó la nariz, perturbado por el oxígeno sofocante.

-Huele mal- Comentó Maka, incómoda con los alrededores de la pirámide.

-Para nada!- Exclamó extático, Black Star. -Esto no es gran cosa para el gran yo-

-No hay que bajar la guardia- Advirtió Kid, recordando que se topó en uno de los pasillos una bola perfectamente simétrica y la admiró extasiado con su forma.

-Da miedo estar aquí dentro- Comentó Tsubaki, encogida de hombros, aferrada a Black Star que ni se inmutaba en quitársela de encima.

-No te preocupes, Tsubaki- Espetó a modo heroico. -Tu Dios te protegerá-

-Guarda silencio!- Calló Kid, con una mirada de advertencia. Percibía unas ondas del alma que resonaban a través de las paredes oscuras.

Maka se frenó en seco.

Lo más probable es que haya percibido las ondas del alma con mejor claridad que la suya, ya que era la mejor en utilizar la percepción de almas.

-Cómo te atreves a callar a tu Dios!- Exclamó indignado el chico peliazul.

-Calla- Ordenó severamente, Maka con las cejas alzadas y rebosantes en análisis del lugar.

Tsubaki le puso la mano en la boca a su técnico poniendo ojos de pánico al ver a Kid y Maka con presencia buscando el origen del alma en algún lado de la pirámide.

Maka dio unos pasos adelante con precaución, empleando las puntas balanceándose de un lado a otro. Abriendo de par en par las orbes de sus ojos verdes.

Allí aparecieron unas formas inteligibles en plena oscuridad, teniendo en cuenta la luz escasa que las velas aportaban, no contaba con que tuvieran unas caras muy peculiares.

Se dio vuelta y vio que ninguno de sus amigos habían visto aquellas formas con caras sonrientes que hasta daban terror de tocarlas; las momias envueltas en telas olorosas de color café y las sonrisas falsas con labios rojos hinchados se movían lentamente en ligeros saltos sin el uso de las piernas para avanzar hacia ella.

Inhaló antes de atacar a una con un puñetazo directo a la cara de una, tirándola al instante; necesitaba alertar a sus amigos que las momias se hallaban en sus narices.

Una patada en el rostro de la otra, y dos golpes en la cara de otra.

Los gritos de Black Star sonaron febriles y con frecuencia, a lo cual asumió que la escucharon los tres al atacar a las momias. Las momias gritaron ondas sonoras efervescentes al aire del lugar.

-No escuchen nada!- Exclamó Maka. -Kid!-

-Oi! Maka transfórmate- Ordenó el hijo del Shinigami llegando a su lado con rapidez.

La transformación se llevó a cabo en segundos, donde Maka se fusionaba en una guadaña de dos cabezas siendo manejada por las manos ágiles y flexibles de Death The Kid.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos- Black Star había traspasado a las momias de caras sonrientes dando un salto espectacular, digno de su alta presencia. Tsubaki iba en forma de cadenas.

-Entendido- Acordó Kid, aferrándose a su nueva arma con seguridad, esperando no arruinar esta misión que con tanto empeño entrenó con el afán de acostumbrarse al uso complicado de una guadaña.

-Kid, vamos- El eco de la voz de Maka resonó como música a sus oídos.

Asintió.

Atacó sin piedad las figuras de las momias girando la guadaña provocando cortes en las telas que las envolvían y finalizando con un corte directo y profundo en las caras sonrientes que le causaban escalofríos de solo verlas.

Un puñetazo por aquí y una patada por detrás, una pirueta ágil para esquivar las figuras que de a montón lo perseguían eufóricas y ansiosas de consumir su alma de Shinigami, que ni alma tenía, pero resultaba tentador poseer sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Corrió con la guadaña en mano, tomando un pasillo alternativo guiándose por la percepción del alma de la momia principal que controlaba al resto de los espectros vivientes de olor putrefacto.

-Fuera de aquí- Exclamaba conforme corría velozmente por los pasillos y pequeños espacios para moverse libremente debido a la poca cantidad de oxígeno en el lugar. -Figuras asimétricas, no merecen existir!-

-Kid, tranquilízate- Ordeno Maka severamente . -Si te distraes tomaran tu alma de Shinigami- Advirtió.

-Lo se- Aclaro con gesto apurado. -Pero es horrible ver cosas asimétricas, no merecen existir en la tierra-

-Lleguemos hacia Black Star- Sugirió, persuasiva. -Siento que podemos con ello- Le sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa le dio paz para seguir adelante con la misión.

_Tiene razón, yo ando aquí haciendo mis berrinches mientras que mis amigos arriesgan su vida por la misión. _

Invocó a Beelzebub y se echó a andar con más fuerza, a pesar de que las momias lo perseguían gritando incoherencias al aire, prosiguió en busca de su amigo egocéntrico.

-Toma el siguiente pasillo- Dijo Maka. -Sube las escaleras abajo y ahí están-

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de su amiga perceptiva, no duró mucho en dar con el blanco del lugar.

Se topó con una amplia habitación llena de oro puro, unas velas alumbraban mejor el cuarto que las anteriores iluminaciones, un ataúd languidecía en una altura prominente, portando en sus contornos una perfección inclusiva y rebosante en oro por doquier.

Unas serpentinas atacaban a Black Star que no renunciaba en abrir el ataúd y atacar a quien estuviese dentro provocando semejante conmoción.

Notaron otro detalle que no vivió cuando realizo la misión de Anubis: otra momia protegía el ataúd prominente que era el objeto a destruir.

_No puede ser! Dos momias…peor! Son simétricas, no puedo atacarlas son demasiado perfectas en su estructura y forma. _

Se arrodilló inmóvil, dejando la misión de lado.


	6. Enfrentamiento

-Kid!- Maka le gritaba desde la guadaña. -Kid! Reacciona!-

Black Star manejaba bien las serpentinas que trataban de penetrar sus tejidos causando una perforación, siendo el mejor que es, no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Logró deshacerse de la mitad de las serpentinas que lo atacaban y acercarse al punto donde la momia protegía al destacado líder.

-Kid! Escucha- Maka imploró estando en el suelo en forma de guadaña. -No le tomes importancia a la simetría ahorita-

-No puedo atacar!- Se lamentaba en estado deplorable, crítico se podría decir. Tumbado en el piso como un muerto viviente, jaloneaba violentamente sus cabellos para golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, provocando tumefacciones en la frente.

Las serpentinas sobrantes lo atacaron, perforándole el estómago, Maka sin tolerar ver esa atrocidad dejó su forma de arma recordando el juramento que se hizo al bajar la guardia, el daño que le hizo a Soul por su culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza, fusionó parte de su forma de arma y unas cuchillas afiladas y puntiagudas aparecieron en los extremos de su cuerpo abarcando la mitad de sus antebrazos y gran parte de sus pantorrillas y espinillas; una guadaña salía de su espalda.

Patio las serpentinas con agresividad las que agredían a su técnico en estado crítico de TOC.

-Black Star- Llamó a su amigo con fuerza. -Hay que hacer asimétricos a las dos momias!- Gritó efusivamente.

-No hay problema para un Dios de mi calibre!- Le contestó ferviente.

-Allá voy- Se acercó rápidamente al ataúd esquivando las serpentinas sobrantes que amenazaban su seguridad, pero no podían atravesarla debido a las guadañas que salían de su cuerpo humano. Se rompían al contacto.

La momia protectora le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente al piso, aterrizando sentada.

Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás, pateando las serpentinas; dio un salto grande cayendo al antebrazo de la momia y con un movimiento alterado cortó las telas que la envolvían usando las cuchillas de las piernas y la de los antebrazos perforaban lo que quedaba de la otra parte agujereada que sus piernas hicieron.

Se aventó detrás de la momia y de un azote de su antebrazo rompió la simetria del ataúd de la momia principal, dejando una línea malhecha en la parte inferior derecha.

Black Star aprovechando la perforación de la chica, abrió el otro brazo restante haciendo una perforación aún mayor y más extensa. La momia gritó de pavor por quedarse sin brazos, meciéndose en las manías de sus alaridos a sincopados.

-Kid!- Gritó Maka, esquivando las patadas bruscas de la momia protectora. -Están asimétricas! Mira-

Viendo al chico inconsciente en el piso, fue la advertencia de que requería de agitarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. No había otra alternativa para el problema.

Se regresó hacia Kid a regañadientes, pero ampliamente preocupada por la seguridad de este a quien le tenia alto respeto y admiración, siendo su amigo lo quería como tal.

-Kid!- Gritó su nombre sin obtener respuesta.

Desesperada termino por alcanzarlo, agitada por los relevos rápidos para llegar a él; lo sacudió violentamente para verlo reaccionar. Tenia la mirada perdida.

-Kid! Ya están asimétricas- Repitió asimetría varias veces hasta ver indicios de recuperación en el chico de las tres líneas.

Unas serpentinas amenazaron con atacarlo, esta vez en el pecho; Maka reaccionó ante la amenaza de las cosas latosas, lanzó el cuerpo de Kid lejos del peligro y se dio la vuelta hacia atrás pateando los restos de las serpentinas con los filos de sus guadañas.

Aunque no logró esquivar una del todo, alcanzó a romper la tela de su abrigo de combate sin penetrar la piel, por fortuna.

Al ver que los restos de las serpentinas caían en el aire en mantas café con olor a putrefacción, dedujo que ya estaban mas que muertas.

Se giró a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Kid en el piso, rodado con las extremidades de su cuerpo volteadas y asimétricas.

Una idea aterrizo en su mente.

-Kid estás asimétrico- Anunció a los cuatro vientos. -Estás asimétrico! Asimétrico!-

-Un asimétrico ridículo- Exclamó Black Star terminando por destrozar a la momia protectora. -Incapaz de derrotar al gran yo, tu Dios!-

-Asimétrico- Se unió Tsubaki.

De pronto unos gritos de pánico surgieron de la garganta del joven Shinigami en desesperación, exclamando y lamentándose su asimetría y su plena existencia.

-Soy basura asimétrica! Pura basura acumulada- Se lamentaba fervientemente, jalándose los cabellos negros de su cabeza.

Maka agradecida por verlo reaccionar, se acercó a él.

-Kid es mentira- Se rió complaciente. -Estás perfecto! Solo lo hice para que despertaras- Hizo ademan de advertencia. -No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, me asustaste- Le dio una cachetada en el rostro y luego en la otra mejilla para que hubiera un balance.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- Espetó azorado.

-Para que reacciones- Replicó al aire. -Nos falta la otra momia-

-No teman! Yo me encargo de las dos- Anunció eufórico, Black Star.

Maka se llevo una mano a la frente, exhaustiva.

-Kid, el ataúd esta asimétrico- Le dijo cautelosa.

-Que!- Estalló con los ojos en blanco. -Esa cosa no merece vivir- Siguió viendo la forma arruinada del ataúd. -Es un impedimento- Replicó en desesperación, poniéndose de pie. -Maka, transfórmate- Ordenó cambiando su semblante a uno serio, molesto y decidido a matar.

-Sí-

Pronto se transformó en arma cayendo en el aire a su agarre firme, girándola decidido a lo que haría después.

-Sal desastre viviente!- Exclamó serio. -Acabaré contigo- Amenazó con gravedad en su voz.

-Yo me encargo- Anunció Black Star en pose ofendida. -No dejaré que un Shinigami me gane- Replicó molesto.

-Em…Black Star- Habló quedamente, Tsubaki. -No creo que te escuche-

-Tonterías!- Negó indignado. -Claro que me escucha- Afirmó. -O no, Kid?-

No respondió.

-Oi! No ignores a tu Dios!- Gritó.

La puerta del ataúd se abrió hacia enfrente, dejando ver un cuerpo agigantado totalmente diferente y ajeno a una momia normal. Unos vendajes putrefactos con pésimo olor y estado físico, una corona desaliñada, unos adornos extravagantes y despampanantes decaían de su figura desastrosa, unos pelajes enmarañados dejan entrever una figura espeluznante. Para Kid, un impedimento para la vida.

-Acabaré contigo- Hablo con voz ronca la momia. -Eres cosa simple, Shinigami-

_Que voz tan desagradable!_ Se quejó, Kid con deje de asco.

-Kid, no percibo el alma de una bruja- Le dijo Maka con sospecha. -Será como lo mencionaste esta mañana? No parece normal-

-Acabaré con este artificio- Expresó con desdén. -Una cosa tan desbalanceada no merece existir; yo vivo para un mundo donde el balance reinara entre todos nosotros, no permitiré que una figura como esta derribe mis ideales-

El alma de Kid crecía de forma automática, natural, aumentando en fuerza muscular y en ondas conflictivas que lo llevaron anteriormente a sus rabietas de la asimetría.

Maka notó este crecimiento progresivo, viendo que el alma del Shinigami se transformaba en una energía inmensa dispuesta a la destrucción.

Era una carga inmensa para la chica de soportar, así que decidió que el momento de atacar debía ser inmediato antes de dejar su forma de arma.

-Será un placer consumir tu preciada alma- Canto la momia con superioridad. -Y la de tus acompañantes-

Black Star iba a atacar, pero se vio detenido por los impulsos violentos del joven Shinigami que perdía la cordura si continuaba viendo más tiempo a la momia.

-Este es tu fin, momia- Anunció antes de dar el primer golpe.

-No empieces sin tu Dios!- Black Star parecía perder los nervios de su mismo egocentrismo. -Esta es mi gloria!-


	7. Divagaciones de la perfección

Un puño gigantesco salió de la espalda de la momia, en forma de círculo lleno de vendas. Pegó el piso con estrépito, haciendo que los movimientos causaran desbalances en los chicos. Cosa que no pasó.

Black Star atacó con Tsubaki en forma de estrella ninja, cortando el puño de la espalda dejándolo caer sin importancia alguna; las vendas se deshicieron al deformarse el puño.

Kid se volvía cada vez más impaciente, unos deseos intensos de destruir por completo la existencia de la momia lo consumían vivo.

-Kid, tranquilízate- Le dijo preocupada, Maka.

-Tengo que destruir esa cosa, no puedo dejarla vivir!- Expresó en desaliento, apretando el agarre de la guadaña entre sus dos manos.

-No puedes atacar sin planear- Avisó desconcertada. -Kid este no eres tu- Apuntó en advertencia.

Las palabras se cimentaron en su mente incapacitada de razonamiento, las conexiones de su cerebro chocaban unas con otras en un ciclo vicioso. Una parte de él necesitaba actuar sin pensar y la otra le decía que requería de la compañía de Maka para actuar en equipo.

-Moriremos si actúas impulsivamente- Habló con contendido. -Podemos con esto, pero juntos-

_Juntos, eh?_ Su lado del TOC le gritaba que destruyera a la momia, mientras que el lado verdadero de su ser se reveló con fortaleza.

_Juntos, será. _

Sus sentimientos por la chica florecían en esa manía por la perfección, rompiendo un poco el esquema que lo trastornaba con contenido dominante. Admiraba mucho a Maka, pero aún desconocía si sentía por ella algo más que amistad, sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras ya no cabía duda de lo que se negaba aceptar.

Le gustaba y la admiraba.

-Tienes razón- Admitió la derrota de su crisis de la simetría.

Maka echó un suspiro de susto, perpleja a más no poder.

-Qué dijiste?- Espeto incrédula.

-Lo atacaremos juntos- Dijo convencido de su decisión. -Que dices, Maka?- La miró con intensidad, notando que sus pómulos se enrojecían ligeramente y su sonrisa aparecía de oreja a oreja.

Asintió.

-Resonamos?- Sugirió.

-Aguarda un poco- Espetó. -Porqué no intentamos debilitarlo y después resonamos- Sugirió.

Kid solo lo pensó un poco hasta terminar por acceder a la sugerencia de Maka.

-Percibo que tiene un alma poderosa- Comentó cuando Kid atacaba con elegancia al gigantesco cuerpo asimétrico de la momia, a la par que Black Star era el que hacia mayor daño. -Es a causa de que absorbió a la bruja y está utilizando el poder de esta para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes-

-Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias Maka- Enfatizó lo último en tono de agradecimiento. Sabia que Soul no era de los que daban su brazo a torcer y mucho menos dar sugerencias en medio del combate, dejando a Maka a expensas de su propio conocimiento. Quería al menos que ella se sintiera tomada en cuenta en medio del combate, y gracias a ello, sentía la emoción de la chica aumentar en las ondas de su alma en energías positivas y limpias, capaces de darle energía alternativa —por así decirlo— al momento en que comenzó a realizar los cortes en el gigantesco cuerpo mal oliente.

-Basura asimétrica!- Le gritó al darle un corte total del brazo derecho.

-Oi! No te lleves mi gloria- Gritó Black Star con Tsubaki como espada.

Viendo que Kid no le hizo caso, agregó. -Te atreves a desafiar a tu Dios?- Inquirió frunciendo el ceño en grandeza.

-Silencio!- Ordenó Kid, serio.

La momia sacó de la espalda un brazo extra. -Cómo!- Exclamó Kid, tomado de improviso.

-Kid, cuidado!- Maka advirtió con fuerza; una mano sobrante lo agitó por el aire, provocando que se estrellara de cuerpo completo hacia la pared. -Estas bien?…Kid!- Maka sonaba preocupada y con mucha razón, fue azotado por el aire de forma violenta.

-Esto no es nada- Habló sonando furioso, no con ella, sino, con el causante del accidente. -Esa basura asimétrica merece desaparecer-

Un silencio se aplicó por parte de la chica de las coletas que reflexionaba sobre realizar la resonancia de almas o no. Decidió que era lo más sensato y lo más rápido para acabar con la misión lo antes posible, se estaba cansando como arma y las energías de Kid eran una carga enorme para soportar.

-Kid, hagámoslo- Sugirió decidida. Este la miró con seriedad, pausado y ahí fue donde apreciaron lo admirable que era cada uno en su extensión. Lo maravilloso que podían ser en adelante, decididos a jugársela por cumplir con el deber, a pesar de no tener perfeccionada la resonancia de almas.

Asintió.

-Resonancia de almas!- Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus almas fusionadas se complementaban con una sintonía impecable, asombrosa, y hasta dirán que fuera de lo común. La energía que compartían se incrementaba con la intensidad de poseer de forma palpable miles de almas en una copa de vidrio. Una copa que aunque frágil, guardaba dentro los mejores secretos del universo .

Esa fue la sensación que Death The Kid experimentó al resonar, una energía desconocida y ajena a su cuerpo, pero al momento una que anhelaba sentir en su vida.

Había practicado con ella la resonancia de almas varias veces, pero nunca lo sintió con tanta fuerza como en este momento.

Dichoso de vivir, se concentró frunciendo el ceño en sentido estricto, en un control dominante, incluso misterioso de su persona.

La forma de la guadaña se tornaba en un rojizo intenso, desplegando en su orbe líneas blancas…las líneas de Sanzu se fusionaban con los destellos de la guadaña en breve sintonía.

Las líneas de Sanzu se unían en una espiral completa, un círculo entero y rimbombante que le dio la certeza de que la perfección podía ser alcanzada en un periodo de vida. Al menos, no menospreciaba la forma del arma que portaba en mano, pero aseguraba fervientemente que adoraba ver esa forma de perfección tan cerca suyo como un especie de amuleto de la suerte.

Allá vamos!

Dio giros adiestrados con el arma en mano en distintos puntos de circunferencia, aferrándose a su propia suerte, a lo que lograría y llevaría a cabo en segundos.

Una breve bocanada de aire fue tomada, sintiendo el calor del lugar y una sofocación instantánea cimentando a su sistema en instinto primitivo.

-Todo de ti es un impedimento- Clavó como estaca al corazón la doble guadaña sobre la momia, penetrándola en un corte creciente y eficaz que la momia ni tiempo de gritar y moverse tuvo porque se desintegró al instante en que fue cortada por el joven Shinigami. -No puedo dejarte ser!- Sentenció en un grito exhaustivo, saliéndosele desde las mismas entrañas de su cuerpo.

Ejerció presión en el corte viendo cómo el objeto de vendas desaparecía de vista, su forma disipaba y cesaba de existir en el mundo humano.

Segundos después, no quedaba nada, ni un partícula del objeto. Nada…

Se quedó petrificado como estatua observando un punto en el lugar, un aroma a putrefacto recorría sus fosas nasales siendo nauseabundo a su persona. Soltó la guadaña de su agarre, confundido con lo que sucedió anteriormente. Se sentía en un trance de tiempo muy efímero y ajeno a su cuerpo, a lo normal.

No podía aclarar si estaba cómodo con lo que experimentaba o satisfecho con su logro. El alma de la momia descansaba en el aire, flotando sin dirección como un ser sin vida.

Esperando a ser obtenida como la recompensa ideal de los chicos que lograron desafiar las circunstancias complicadas de la misión.

-Kid?- Un toque suave rozó su hombro.

-No se que me pasa- Suspiro agotado, sin despegar la vista a la nada. -Solo estoy cansado-

-No aguantas nada!- Los gritos de Black Star se escuchaban a lo lejos. -Esto no es nada para el asombroso yo, yo que todo lo puedo- Presumió glorioso.

Dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros delgados y estrechos.

Supuso que eran de su arma y estuvo en lo correcto en deducirlo.

-Maka- La vio de reojo. -Dame unos minutos para recuperarme, aun no entiendo lo que me sucede- Inhaló un poco de oxígeno, agregando. -Crees que le puedes hablar a mi padre y decirle que completamos la misión?-

Ella asintió, viéndolo preocupada.

Sentía el proceso de curación que su cuerpo naturalmente ejercía cuando sufría heridas en el combate. El estómago le hacia cosquillas, como hormigueos invadiéndole la boca del estómago. Las tumefacciones de su frente cesaron rápidamente.

Solo restaba salirse de ese lugar espeluznante y perturbante para los ojos.

Parecía estar en un trance letárgico, pero a la vez uno displicente muy raro así mismo, mas no se sentía insatisfecho de vivir.

Al contrario, agradecido de haber experimentado tanta libertad de movimiento como lo que era que no deseaba que se acabara tan pronto. Sin embargo, cabe decir que la sensación no se le olvidaría y estaría mas que dispuesto en aceptar otra misión involucrando a Maka como su arma en cualquier parte del globo.

Se salió de sus pensamientos relacionados a la perfección y se encaminó al camino de vuelta a la salida.

Black Star había tomado posesión del alma que liberaron en la pirámide, tanto la protectora como la principal, ya que Maka y Kid no estaban capacitados para asumir esa responsabilidad porque ya tenían a sus armas por separado.

-Vamos, ya es momento de irnos de este horrendo lugar- Avisó con seriedad, metiéndose la manos a los bolsillos con desdén y perturbación.

Maka había terminado de dar el comunicado a su padre y los otros dos estaban admirando la belleza del oro puro en la pirámide. Black Star estaba histórico porque no se pudo llevar ni un artefacto del lugar.

-Es por tu bien- Repuso Maka, con las manos en la frente. -El oro no es todo en la vida-

-Si- Coreo Kid. -Conseguir cosas materiales no te servirá de nada-

-Me tienen envidia!- Supuso exclamando como siempre.

-Envidia es poca cosa- Ironizó Kid.

-Cambiando de tema- Intervino Maka con curiosidad. -Qué haremos después de esto? Digo, completamos la misión, y luego?-

Todos se miraron interrogantes sobre el tema.

Qué harían después de haber cumplido?


	8. Bajo el sol

-Maka perdóname- Kid repetía esa frase varias veces hasta tocar un nervio de la chica de los ojos verdes.

-Kid, está bien- Respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-No está bien- Negó frustrado con sus acciones pasadas. -Por mi culpa casi pierden la vida todos- Se pegaba la frente con la palma de su mano con desdén y amargura. -Mis rabietas de la simetría sacan lo peor de mi y es inevitable controlar la urgencia de querer reparar el daño-

La chica de las coletas bajó su coraza de dureza y lo contempló con quietud, realizando que el chico decía la verdad sobre sus obsesiones, aquellas que se burlaban de ellas o las que miraban como un impedimento. Nadie mostraba comprensión con él.

Se inclinó al cuerpo alto del chico que no paraba de lamentarse por lo que ocasionó o pudo haber ocasionado si se hubiera quedado inconsciente por más tiempo. Lo abrazó, palpando lentamente la espalda del chico que al tocarla se sentía suave y cálida a pesar de ser un Shinigami.

-Kid, no te lamentes- Murmuró suavemente. -Agradece que estamos vivos-

No tardó en responder devolviendo el abrazo con más fuerza y presencia que la que ella evocaba sobre él.

Sintió que lo miraban más allá que su simple obsesión, y que era perdonado por lo ocurrido.

Nada importaba mas que calmarse y dejar detrás el pasado que le causaba dolor, una sensación inacabable que se sentaba en su cuerpo. Ahora se iba desapareciendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba lentamente con las manecillas del reloj.

-Gracias, Maka-

* * *

La mañana en el árido desierto no era la mejor compañía para pasar el rato entre amigos, sobre todo si no venían listos para vacacionar.

Todos sufrían del terrible calor sofocante, excepto el joven Shinigami.

Su piel pálida y fría lo acondicionaba a cualquier clima en cualquier parte del mundo. Cómodo con la calidad de su cuerpo semi mortal, optó por vestirse de su atuendo típico de Shinigami y salir en pleno sol en el ocaso del calor intenso e infernal, apreciando todo el esplendor del Cairo.

Si había algo que adoraba con mucho gusto era el desierto en toda su extensión, tanto el color de la arena casi amarillenta, las pirámides, los vientos que soplan aire caliente, el oasis en plena nada y lo que más le encantaba era la paz que se obtenía al volar en su patineta.

Sus amigos sufrían debido al calor, mientras que él ni quejidos de molestia ni balbuceos inteligibles sobre el clima infernal irradiaba. No entendían la belleza del desierto tanto como él lo hacía.

Sintiéndose limitado para disfrutar del Cairo, tomo la decisión de hablar con su padre.

-Kiddo! Esas líneas de Sanzu cada que las veo son más adorables!- Saludó su padre con emoción.

-Padre- Saludó serio. -Hemos cumplido con la misión-

-Lo se, lo se- Cantó aplaudiendo con sus gigantes manos blancas. -Maka-chan me dijo que lo hicieron y estoy tan orgulloso de que hayas superado parte de tu obsesión por la simetría-

-Solo avisaba que nos iremos de vacaciones- Anunció en plena seriedad, arqueando las cejas. -Tomaremos el vuelo hacia donde están los demás y regreso en ocho días como quedamos-

-Claro Kiddo!- Accedió su padre de inmediato, regocijado. -Disfruta tus merecidas vacaciones-

-Gracias, bueno me voy- Aviso que iba a colgar.

-Diviértete, hijo-

Asintió antes de colgar la llamada.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, preparado para enfrentar la realidad de volver a empacar las dos maletas en perfecto orden, y en resumidas cuentas avisarles a sus amigos que se irían de corrido con los otros a la playa por los siguientes ocho días.

Por supuesto que se sentía ansioso, pasar unos días en compañía de Maka le ponía los nervios de punta, con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos se volvía sobre consciente de todo lo que pasaba a los alrededores incluyendo la simetría.

Salió de la habitación del hotel, en búsqueda de sus amigos que probablemente estarían almorzando unos cuantos bocadillos en la cafetería del hotel.

Estuvo en lo correcto al asumir tales asuntos, porque los tres se encontraban ahí.

-Hola muchachos- Saludó cortés, tomando la incitativa. -Vengo a darles un anuncio-

-Cuál?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

Maka y Black Star se peleaban por un sándwich en medio de la mesa.

-Nos iremos a la playa con Soul y los demás- Anunció con claridad, deteniendo las acciones de los otros dos que se peleaban por el dichoso bocado. -Por los siguientes ocho días, partiremos mañana temprano- Dejó espacio para un breve silencio para que la idea se cimentara en sus cabezas. -Alguna objeción?-

-Ninguna por mi parte- Comentó Maka, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Black Star.

-Todo bien- Asintió Tsubaki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Accedo a ir para demostrar mi grandeza- Asintió victorioso, Black Star. -Será la era del gran Yo!- Se rió superficialmente.

Maka se llevó una mano a la cabeza de frustración, Kid se acercó a tomar asiento a lado de la chica con cierto nerviosismo.

-Cuál era?- Inquirió Maka.

-La mía!- Espeto, Black Star riéndose con mas grandeza.

-Vivimos en el siglo XXI- Kid, Intervino con desdén. -La era de la tecnología-

-Tonterías!- Defendió el chico acorralado por las miradas de ambos. -Mi era!-

-Black Star, bájale, si?- Trató de persuadirlo, Tsubaki.

-Se están atreviendo a desafiar a su Dios! Como quedarme con los brazos cruzados- Replicó indignado, con la ceja alzada.

-Solo venía a avisarles los planes, no es para que se estén peleando- Explicó tratando de arreglar la situación. -Por favor ténganse respeto ustedes dos- Apuntó a Black Star y Maka con pura seriedad. -Somos amigos y compañeros de pelea, eso significa que debemos mantenernos unidos sin importar qué nos depare-

Un silencio se aplicó entre los tres viéndose con levedad, meditando las palabras de Kid que fueron sencillas pero directas al grano, con el único fin de reponer las constantes peleas por estupideces de Maka y Black Star por cosas nimias.

Su rivalidad los hacia hacer ridiculeces en todos lados y todas las circunstancias en las que se veían sometidos.

Kid por el fin de Maka, quería verla siempre tranquila y sonriente, pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso de siempre, sin embargo, tenia la ventaja de poder convivir con la chica de las coletas sin limitarse por la absorbente arma suya—Soul—.

Al menos por ahora, porque al día siguiente se verían con sus armas en la playa y nuevamente no tendría la oportunidad de convivir con ella a solas.

Aprovecharía el tiempo disponible para charlar a solas con Maka, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Trataré de no pelearme contigo- Ella miró al peliazul con simpleza, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí. -Siempre y cuando no me provoques- Condicionó, arqueando las cejas.

-Lo haré- Asintió de acuerdo. -Si aceptas que no puedes ganarme nunca- Fingió ser condescendiente, cosa que no funcionó del todo.

Maka frunció el ceño, apretando los labios en una línea recta y fina, acompañada de sus puños bien apretados y cerrados, dispuestos a aterrizar en la cara de Black Star.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso y la mejor opción.

-Acepto- Asintió notando que le costaba trabajo dar su brazo a torcer frente a sus amigos, pero esencial para no hacer tantos corajes a lo largo de las vacaciones. Le daba una imagen infantil e inmadura y eso le disgustaba bastante, siendo la asombrosa técnico de guadaña y estudiante de honores en la escuela, merecía ser respetada y mantenerse firme ante las peores tempestades.

Le extendió la mano al chico puntiagudo, decidida a arreglar sus malos entendidos como un juramento para poder llevarse mejor con este.

Black Star también le devolvió el gesto con victoria claramente plasmada en su rostro. Kid sintiéndose orgulloso por su logro de hacerlos hablar, esbozo una sonrisa de lado y suavizo las orbes de sus ojos dorados frente a sus amigos.

Las cosas tomaban un buen curso.

El viaje del avión fue de mejor calidad al desplazarse que en el primer vuelo, se direccionaron del Cairo rumbo a Hawaii.

Una vez aterrizando en terreno playero, se bajaron del avión complacidos con el buen vuelo del avión.

-Qué maravilla!- Exclamó Black Star eufórico abriendo los brazos al aire. -El gran yo ha llegado!-

-Cálmate- Tsubaki trato de calmarlo.

-Kid- Maka le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. Él se giró para verla mejor.

-Sí, Maka?-

-Se que es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero- Suspiró afablemente. -Gracias por dejarnos pasar las vacaciones aquí con el resto- Sonrió, ejerciendo un apretón en su brazo.

La observó, sonrojado. Asintió.

-No hay de qué- Logró articular, ignorando el impulso de sonreír ampliamente y así delatarse frente a todos siendo el hazme reír.

Llegaron en taxi rumbo al hotel donde los demás se estaban hospedados, muy tranquilos a comparación de la Odisea que tuvieron que pasar en su ausencia gracias a las ocurrencias de su padre.

Dejando eso de lado, agradecía que por lo menos tendría ocho días de descanso solo para él, un tiempo para meditar a futuro lo que haría después de regresar a Death City.

Quien sabe lo que el futuro le traería… buenas fortunas? O error tras error hasta desembocar al caos mismo? La cuestión se queda a la vista de su juicio.

Estas cosas pasaban por su mente, mientras se instalaba en la habitación del hotel de cinco estrellas que su padre les tuvo que pagar a sus amigos por no ser opulentos como él. Eso ya no importaba ya, mientas se divirtieran el valor monetario cesaba por completo.

Echó un leve soplido conforme ordenaba la habitación exclusivamente para este, asimilando que contaba con un balcón gigantesco donde se podía apreciar la playa y la belleza del atardecer.

El color de la habitación era blanco como la luna, una cama King de sábanas blancas delgadas y lisas, aire acondicionado, televisión de veinticinco pulgadas de alta definición, un baño extenso con olor a limón amarillo y una amplia selección de jabones qué usar para asearse lo cual le resultó satisfactorio, un mini comedor donde podía almorzar tranquilo en soledad y unos cuantos sofás en caso de tener visitas.

En sí, la habitación presidencial.

Con la tarea de ordenar todo el cuarto, se remangó a la misma altura las mangas de su traje Shinigami, en caso de llegar a ensuciarse que el traje resultara salir ileso.

* * *

Salió de su habitación al cabo de unas tres horas de andarlo arreglando desde el principio de su llegada; se cambió el atuendo por uno más casual. Una camisa café chocolate de botones y manga corta, unos tirantes negros, pantalones negros delgados y doblados perfectamente a la misma medida para darle un efecto veraniego, sus zapatos típicos negros de vestir y el cabello usualmente estilizado a su manera ideal.

El clima húmedo del verano se asentaba lentamente en su sistema, asimilando que se hallaba de vacaciones, precisamente y no en una misión.

Le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a lo nuevo y ajeno a lo rutinario, pero no se inmutaba en rechazarlo por completo. Le daría una probada a un nuevo lugar llamado Hawaii, en la isla de Honolulu.

Se encontraría con sus amigos en la playa, pero como no pensaba en asolarse, llevaba en mano una sombrilla negra con dibujos de calaveras en las puntas. _Todo sea por la simetría_, se decía.

No le tomó mucho rato en encontrar a sus amigos, las chicas se asoleaban en los mantos cálidos de la arena, mientras que los chicos jugaban voleibol de playa; excepto Maka, que jugaba con los chicos en ropa playera, nada llamativo como se le conoce. Unos shorts blancos a media pierna, blusa de tirantes verde menta con líneas claras de un verde agua y sus dos coletas.

No le extrañaba verla jugando voleibol con los chicos, ya que no era una persona que le gustaba acostarse en la arena con propósitos de broncearse, al contrario, sus preferencias por mantenerse con la piel pálida y tan clara como la leche le bastaban para atraerle a él lo suficiente como para decirse que sí le gustaba y por ende, intentaría formar una relación más allá de la simple amistad.

Como siempre, competía con Black Star; formaron equipos de dos personas, teniendo en su lado de la cancha a Soul y Black Star jugaba con Tsubaki. En pocas palabras, jugaban los técnicos con sus armas.

Saludó a Liz y Patty que descansaban en la arena, y se acercó a ver a los otros jugar voleibol de playa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Las risas escandalosas de Black Star eran como punzadas a sus oídos, esa risa era demasiado para él de soportar.

-Hiciste trampa- Lo acusaba Maka, indignada.

-Eso no fue cool de tu parte- Continuó Soul, cruzado de brazos con un mohín. -Al menos te quitaremos un punto por hacer trampa-

-Claro que no- Se negó a dar su brazo a torcer. -Me tienen envidia por haberles ganado-

-Eso no es envidia- Dijo Maka, con los cachetes inflados del mismo enfado. -Es ser justos-

-Se que somos mejores amigos- Empezó Soul, ofendido, pero a la vez manteniendo el acto de chico "cool". -Pero hacer esas jugadas no me parece algo cool, danos chance de hacer otra jugada y le dejamos ahí- Sugirió al final, tratando de sonar persuasivo.

-Soul tiene razón- Concluyó Maka, pidiendo la pelota a su lado de la cancha.

-Si no les fue suficiente con mi justo triunfo- Dijo Black Star con despotismo. -Les daré chance de una jugada más- Aclaró, a lo que Soul y Maka se guiñaron el ojo complacidos y se dieron las manos.

Kid solo observaba el partido, con la sombrilla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo con el fin de no perder su perfecta simetría.

Se aventaron otra jugada de voleibol como habían acordado, dando el todo por el todo en un partido complicado y aturdido lleno de emoción entre los dos lados de la cancha. Los dos jugaban arduamente, a lo que solo esperaba ver que el equipo de Maka se llevara la victoria.

Al cabo de varios minutos de juego, el equipo de Soul y Maka ganó.

-Maldición!- Black Star se arrodillaba del coraje por perder el juego. Tsubaki se acercó a apoyarlo en su desdén.

-Lo logramos,Soul- Maka le dio signo de aprobación, chocándose las manos como los mejores amigos que son.

-Eso si fue una jugada cool- Sonrió enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos de tiburón.

-Lo único que piensan es en jugar- Se quejó Liz, sacándolo de su trance de contemplación en el partido finalizado.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó interesado.

-Que están tan concentrados en jugar que no prestan atención a otras necesidades- Respondió quejumbrosa, frunciendo el ceño en una onda expansiva.

Kid al no comprender esto, quiso insistir.

-Explícame mejor, Liz- Pidió en modo prudente.

-Quiero decir que eres diferente a los otros hombres de aquí- Se tapó los ojos con los lentes de sol, dejándolo a expensas de ver solamente sus cejas alineadas. -Soul es buen chico y me agrada, me atrevo a decir que me interesa, pero me gustaría que fuera más atento conmigo-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- Dijo confundido.

-Es porque lo es- Espetó impasible. -Es imperdonable que un hombre no atienda a su chica, es como decir que hay cosas más importantes, cuando es al revés- Cruzó los brazos colocándolos en la nuca, doblando las piernas largas en un arco. -Si me permites, quiero descansar-

-Adelante- Dijo Kid.

Vio que Tsubaki se les unió en el circulo de tomar el sol en la arena, también notó que Patty estaba dibujando animales con un palo en la arena, hablándose sola.

Se encogió de hombros, cambiando la dirección de su rumbo, notando la presencia de Chrona bajo una palmera en compañía de Ragnarok que no paraba de quejarse de las malas condiciones climáticas del calor. El pobre muchacho no tenia por donde defenderse, aunque quisiera descansar en un lugar tan pacífico.

-Hola, Chrona- Lo saludó cortésmente, pasándole por enfrente.

-Ho-hola, Kid-kun- Asintió nervioso al verle claro.

Se dirigió a Maka, que curiosamente la había perdido de vista en lo que platicó con Liz y saludó a Chrona. _Donde estará? _

Tentado por la curiosidad, se regresó con Chrona y preguntarle si había visto a dónde se fue Maka.

-Chrona, una pregunta- Se acercó a una distancia prudente, este le miró nervioso, moviendo los ojos como cámaras de seguridad. -A dónde se fue Maka?-

Apuntó a unos metros de distancia a la derecha.

-Se fue con Black Star…- Comentó tembloroso. -Soul, les seguía, parece que van a bucear-

-Gracias-

Se fue a paso rápido, ansioso de unírseles a los tres en otra de sus intrépidas aventuras vacacionales donde la competencia no se detendría por nada del mundo.

Aferró el agarre de la sombrilla, tratando de que ningún rayo de sol impactara directo con su piel pálida.

Hasta que alcanzó a verlos en traje de buzo, terminando de ajustarse los lentes de armazón ideal para bucear, las aletas de nado. Se hallaban en el muelle, sentados como esperando algo, una señal tal vez?

-Chicos!- Alcanzó a gritar, agitando la sombrilla para llamar su atención.

Los tres levantaron la vista, notando su presencia por fortuna. Le saludaron efusivos desde la distancia de donde se veían.

Agradecido por ser notado, apresuró su paso en dirección al muelle de donde probablemente se tiraran a nadar.

-Kid, qué te trae por aquí?- Soul fue el primero en hablarle cuando arribó al muelle.

-Los vi y quise unírmeles- Comentó atento, dirigiendo su mirar a Maka, su traje de buzo se miraba grande a comparación del de los chicos que les quedaban a la medida. Sus coletas resaltaban desde cualquier ángulo de donde las miraras, los googles de nado agrandaban sus ojos verdes, y eso le agradó.

-Adelante- Asintió Soul.

-Si, Kid- Dijo Maka contenta. -Los trajes los rentas por una hora en el puesto que esta allí- Apuntó el pequeño puesto de trajes donde había a lado dos estantes para cambiarse de ropa.

-Acaso quieres ganarle al gran yo?- Cantó Black Star en tono irónico.

-Ya vas a empezar?- Regañó Maka, doblando las cejas.

-Oi! Maka, no entiendes la importancia de ganarle al Dios mismo- Refutó como respuesta y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la empujó al agua.

-Oye! Por qué hiciste eso?- Encaró Soul, incrédulo. Kid por el otro lado, se asustó e inmediatamente se preocupó por el bienestar de la chica, quiso tirarse al agua, pero no quería ensuciar su ropa y que le salieran arrugas. Corrió al puesto y se pidió un traje de buzo, el más simétrico que encontró y se lo puso a velocidad admirable.

Salió disparado y en menos de lo que creyó se encontraba en el agua cálida flotando, notando que Soul y Black Star le miraban de soslayo, bastante incrédulos con su hazaña.

-Por qué hiciste eso tu también?- Inquirió Soul, extrañado.

-Em, pues yo- Intentó explicarle, pero sintió un jaloneo en el brazo que lo petrificó. -Oi!- Exclamó asustado.

-Te atrapé- Se burló Maka, flotando a su lado.

-No me asustes así- Se defendió a expensas de estar sonrojado de verla tan cómoda en su presencia.

Esta se rió victoriosa, cambiando su vista hacia los chicos.

-No vienen?-

-Claro- Asintió Soul, poniéndose de pie. -Allá voy! Abran paso- Se lanzó de cañonazo al agua.

-Te atreves a desafiar a tu Dios, eh?- Exclamó ofendido, Black Star, lanzándose en un gran salto el doble de alto que el de Soul.

Hubo una explosión de partículas de agua por el aire, desparramadas efusivamente por el ambiente. La calidez de las gotas reflejaban un efecto tranquilizante, para el hijo del Shinigami-sama, hubo una sensación de bienestar en su interior por ese momento en que convicta con sus amigos.

Nadaron durante una hora, saludándose a cada rato que se veían a distancia, exploraban las maravillas del mar, los peces nadando, los crustáceos caminando tímidos al ver su presencia pasarles por encima, algas marinas flotando como si estuvieran en el espacio, el arena moverse cada que pasaba una ola y terminaba a la orilla de la playa.

Kid nunca había disfrutado tanto estar en presencia del agua, trasladándose libremente al movimiento de las olas sacudirlo, a pesar de ser más fuerte que la fortaleza del mar, no se limitó a dejarse llevar por las olas del mar siempre y cuando no lo jalaran a mar abierto.

Nadó mayormente en compañía de Soul, porque Maka y Black Star se desafiaron en recorrer la mayor cantidad de millas bajo el agua de un punto en particular a otro.

Los miraba casi matarse por llegar al punto que habían puesto, sin embargo, gracias a su velocidad vertiginosa, recorrieron el punto puesto varias veces sin cansarse.

-Te gané esta vez, Maka- Presumió Black Star al salirse del mar. -Se siente tan bien ser el mejor-

-Al menos estamos a mano- Expresó extendiéndole la mano en señal de paz.

Notó que entre esos dos surgió una chispa, como si se telepatiaron en ese breve instante en que se dieron la mano y la sacudieron.

Pero se convenció de que quizá fue su imaginación por prestarle demasiada atención a la chica de las coletas.

-Ya me cansé de verlos pelearse por todo- Se quejó Soul con la mano en la frente.

-Hm- Suspiró Kid sin saber qué decir.

-Es obvio que a Black Star le gusta Maka- Dijo con desdén.

-Qué?- El corazón se le paralizó por completo y se sintió perecer.

-Dije que es obvio que a Black Star le gusta Maka- Repitió enfatizando. -Es más claro que el agua-

-Y…a Maka? Sabes quién le gusta?- Interrogó tembloroso, a lo que Soul interpretó como una mini rabieta de sus crisis con la simetría porque en el puesto de la renta de trajes de buceo la letra estaba ligeramente desencajada del lugar.

-No que yo sepa- Respondió casualmente. -No es como que le guste cualquiera-

-Hm- Expresó pensativo.

Soul arqueó la ceja, confundido con las acciones de Kid.

-Si piensas que a Maka le gusta Black Star, lo dudo- Declaró seguro. -A ella le gustaría alguien como tu- Lo apuntó con confianza.

Eso le dio un poco de autoestima para no perderse en sus pensamientos dañinos e incluso dolorosos.

-Aquí entre nos- Lo codeó. -Entre ustedes pude haber algo más, y lo sé porque la conozco mejor que nadie, es mi mejor amiga y se lo mejor para ella- Le guiño el ojo, sonriendo con los dientes de fuera.

-Apúrense!- Gritó Maka desde el final del muelle, Black Star la tomaba del brazo derecho para guiarla a otro lugar. -Vamos a comer-

-Vámonos, Kid, el deber llama-

Asintió levemente, sin dejar de pensar.

Justo al pisar un pie en la arena una presencia ajena a las acostumbradas fue percibida por el joven Shinigami, al mismo tiempo Maka se detuvo volteando a todos lados con intensidad.

_Qué es esto? Percibo un alma fuerte a esta hora y está cerca. _

-Qué sucede?- Preguntó Soul, confundido con su conducta repentina.

-Hay un alma por aquí cerca- Respondió quedo. -Se siente fuerte…parece ser un pre-Kishin-

-Aquí?- Expresó incierto. -Pero- Volteó a buscar a Maka que estaba petrificada volteando atentamente al lugar de donde provenían las ondas del alma. -Oi! Maka, espérame-

Dejó a Kid solo en ese espacio donde buscaba el origen de las ondas, unos pasos retumbaban con cercanía, reflejando que a escasos metros llegaría el pre-Kishin a la zona donde se encontraban todos.

_Iré por Liz y Patty. _

Obvio que deseaba ir con Maka, pero esa fue la única vez que trabajaron juntos como arma y técnico.

Invocó a Beelzebub y fue tras sus armas a toda marcha.

-Liz! Patty- Exclamó, las dos chicas lo miraron incrédulas. -Transfórmense-

-Para qué?- Renegó Liz.

-Hay un pre-Kishin cerca- Explicó rápido. -Transfórmense- Ordenó.

-Si!- Salto Patty siendo la primera en transformarse en pistola, seguida instantáneamente por Liz que se quejaba por ser interrumpida. Tsubaki al verlos fue en busca de Black Star que de seguro estaría presumiendo poder encargarse del pre-Kishin por sí solo.

En medio del vuelo, apareció el pre-Kishin como una bola maloliente de unos quince metros de altura y el doble de ancho, sin rostro, de un color especial (mezcla del café chocolate y el rosa pálido), tenia cuatro brazos con garras, unos pies con garras livianas, y una boca de colmillos afilados.

Rugía con fiereza.

Kid sin pensarlo, fue el primero en atacar a la bestia maloliente con mucha intensidad y frecuencia en los disparos.

-Qué cosa tan fea- Liz comentó con náuseas.

-No es un cerdo que hace mu- Cantó Patty entre risitas.

-Chicas si no lo quieren ver pueden cerrar las ojos- Sugirió, Kid.

Maka y Soul estaban en el combate a la altura del suelo, discutiendo al parecer; Black Star y Tusbaki se hallaban plantados en la espalda de la bestia, invocando su gran poder y el peso de su gran existencia a los cuatro vientos.

-Oi! No es momento de jugar- Exclamó Maka, al verlo plantado allí.

-Que cosa tan poco cool- Le siguió Soul. -Maka! Cuidado- Tres brazos impactaron contra la técnico de guadaña, que esquivó el ataque a pesar de tener tan poca escapatoria, quedándose en una pose estática en plena arena sin soltar a Soul.

_Estuvo cerca_. Suspiro aliviado el joven Shinigami, casi perdiendo el control de sus acciones al ver a Maka en peligro.

Molesto, hizo un ataque directo a la bestia, cortándole uno de los cuatro brazos de un solo disparo bien posicionado.

-Bien Kid!- Gritó Liz, sorprendida.

Maka se levantó y le saludó con agradecimiento por tumbarle el brazo. -Excelente puntería, Kid- Le dijo, a lo que él se sonrojó y terminó por asentir.

Black Star no quiso quedarse atrás del combate, cortó el otro brazo de la bestia con la estrella de filos que Tsubaki podía transformarse, el animal se retorció del dolor echando un alarido ardiente.

Maka se situó en la parte de abajo del animal, entre ambas piernas siguiendo los movimientos con cautela y despacio, sosteniendo con ambas manos la guadaña.

-Qué haces?- Se preguntó Kid estático.

-Kid deja de preocuparte y mejor acaba con esa cosa tan fea- Intervino Liz. -Maka tiene sus razones para colocarse ahí abajo-

-Pero…- Quiso protestar pero fue inútil.

-Tengo razón en decírtelo- Espetó viéndose más madura que él. -Ahora concéntrate en hacerle más fácil el trabajo- _Tiene razón en decirme eso_.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó haciendo diversos disparos en los brazos de la bestia que amenazaba con tirarlo de la patineta donde volaba, por fortuna, su excelente equilibrio le hacia la labor más complicada a la bestia.

-No puedo dejarte ser, cosa asimétrica- Le tumbó ambos brazos con suma intensidad, retorciendo a la bestia de un agonizante dolor.

Entonces, Maka salió por debajo del animal empleando una cortada profunda en la entrepierna del animal, haciéndole perder el balance y control de los movimientos.

-Excelente corte, Maka- Complementó, Soul orgulloso.

-Ahora, Soul- Le dijo, colocándose en posición de resonancia de almas.

-Resonancia de almas!- Corearon ambos, logrando el perfecto balance en segundos. Esa técnica ya la tenían perfeccionada y bien forjada como para funcionar en poco tiempo de haberla invocada.

-No se lleven mi gloria!- Exclamó ofendido, Black Star. Sin embargo, Kid sabia que había contribuido con sus acciones para dejarle libre el camino a Maka para destruirlo por completo.

De un corte profundo y progresivo terminó por matar al pre-Kishin, partiéndolo en dos partes iguales. De pronto, una bola casi translúcida se volvió en el animal, significando que se desintegraba con velocidad. Aquella capa se fue formando hasta expandirse a contragolpe de lo que iba sucediendo y fue una milésima de segundo para que todos salieran disparados por los aires a gran escala.

Kid no alcanzó a caerse la patineta, aferrado en no soltar a sus armas se plantó en la patineta, siendo disparado por vientos huracanados de amplio espectro, envuelto en torbellinos de aire condensado.

Los gritos de ambas chicas, ensordecían el paso.

Pasados los minutos regresó a la órbita ideal, recuperándose de las vueltas terribles del viento.

Inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, dio un apretón a las pistolas acompasado de sus respiraciones agitadas.

De pronto una realidad le sentó en su cabeza. Maka.

-Dónde está Maka?- Pregunto al aire, esperando respuestas.

-No la vi, Kid- Respondió Liz, dudosa.

-Menos yo- Le siguió, Patty. -A lo mejor y voló como los pájaros-

-Patty, no le digas eso a Kiddo- Replicó, Liz echando un respingo. -Kid, mejor busquémosla, debió de caer en el mar-

-Mar!- La sangre se le congeló como iceberg, pensando en los peores escenarios habidos y por haber, atormentando la mente del pobre Shinigami.

Voló por los aires, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, recorriendo del borde de la playa hasta principios de mar abierto, sin rastro alguno.

Entre el avanzar del tiempo circulaba, se volvía demente si el tiempo seguía pasando con frecuencia; Soul tampoco aparecía flotando en el mar en compañía de la técnico de guadaña.

-No habrá caído en la arena?- Sugirió Liz, tratando de apoyarlo.

-No creo, fue la más cercana a la explosión- Corrigió serio, doblando las cejas con coraje estando al borde de la locura. -A no ser- Una idea de apodero de su cerebro. -Que Black Star la haya visto-

-Bien, Kiddo- Le dijo Liz con sonrisa sarcástica. -Busquemos a tu chica-

Kid se sonrojó como tomate ante tal atributo, sin embargo, no lo negó porque era verdad.

-Aún no es mi chica- Corrigió, tartamudeando con los cachetes rojizos.

-Míralo, Patty- Dijo maliciosa, Liz. -Que adorable se ve sonrojado!-

-Kid esta enamorado- Cantó Patty con emoción. -Enamorado! Enamorado-

-Déjenme chicas- Regañó estando sonrojado.

Cambió la dirección rumbo a la orilla, pasando por las palmeras, palapas, el hotel donde se hospedan, y sin rastro vivible de Maka Albarn y Soul.

Dónde pudieron haberse metido?

No debieron de haber ido muy lejos.

-Oi! Kid, te atreves a ignorar a tu Dios?- Encaró, Black Star rebosante desde un punto lejano de la playa, Tsubaki a su lado luciendo mareada.

Bajó a su encuentro.

-Estoy buscando a Maka- Expuso serio y preocupado a la vez. -No la han visto?-

-Vimos que salió volando hacia el mar- Dijo Tsubaki.

-Fuimos al mar- Irrumpió Liz. -Segura que viste bien?-

-Claro- Aseguró.

-Apenas nos estamos reponiendo del estruendo- Dijo Black Star, cruzado de brazos. -Pero enseguida iremos a buscar a Maka y Soul, el disparo fue el doble de fuerte que el nuestro- En raras ocasiones se le veía a Black Star con rostro serio, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Ahí fue donde Kid supo que Soul le decía la verdad al comentarle que el chico explosivo se encontraba enamorado de Maka, porque no con cualquiera se ponía en ese estado.

-Busquemos en el mar- Sugirió, Tsubaki.

-Nadaré hasta el mar abierto- Se ofreció, Black Star. -No deben estar tan lejos de por aquí-

-Lo se- Dijo Kid, bajando la cabeza.

-No es momento de preocuparse- Alzo la voz en heroísmo, Black Star. -Los encontraremos así tengamos que quedarnos sin vacaciones-

-Estamos contigo- Dijeron las hermanas Thompson.

-En marcha- Dijo como punto final, el joven Shinigami.

-En qué están juntos?- La aparición repentina de Soul y Maka los tomó desprevenidos. -Se miran motivados- Maka comentó inocentemente.

-Sobrevivimos de milagro con ese golpe- Coreo Soul, haciendo un mohín. -Casi muero-

Los cuatro se quedaron petrificados como estatuas, impactados de verlos tan naturales y bien, sin ningún rasguño o herida.

-No me digan que nos iban a buscar?- Inquirió, Soul, enarcando una ceja. -Si caímos hasta Pearl Harbor- Explicó, espantado de recordarlo.

-Pearl Harbor?- Repitió Kid, siendo el primero de los cuatro en poder articular palabras.

-Claro- Aseguró Soul, recargando su espalda en una palmera de la zona. -De no ser por el ingenio de Maka, hubiéramos muerto al instante de impactar contra un navío que es parte del museo-

Maka sonrió inocente, con las manos atrás unidas.

-Fue algo interesante- Dijo en resumidas cuentas.

-Chicos, que impresionante hazaña- Acordó Liz, tomando forma humana, a la par que Patty lo hacia también.

-Si que nos dieron un susto- Suspiró aliviada, Tsubaki con una mano en el pecho.

Los dos chicos seguían casi en estado de shock, paralizados de verlos tan bien; a Kid le costaba cierto trabajo procesarlo, pero se sentía agradecido de verla con bien.

-Es un placer verlos en buen estado- Aseguro, asintiendo la cabeza con lentitud.

-Gracias, Kid- Sonrió Maka.

-Hey, Black Star- Lo zarandeó, Soul con burla. -Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma- Le hablo a Maka para que le diera un vistazo.

-Vaya- Suspiro azorada. -Se mira intenso-

-Es raro verlo asi-

-De hecho- Le siguió Maka, impactada. -Oye, Kid- Le habló con señas de que se acercara. -Cuánto lleva así?-

-Desde que llegaron- Articulo contundente.

-Ahh- Sopló Maka, arqueando las cejas.

-Significa que nos extrañó- Soul, dijo en tono cantarín.

Maka se alejo de Black Star, tomando un paso adelante de modo que quedara a lado de Kid.

Este tragó saliva para darse ánimos y cuestionarla sobre el motivo de su desaparición aunque ya hubiera respondido algunas de las preguntas que nublaban parte de su juicio.

-Em, Maka- Habló, falto de valor.

-Sí, Kid?- Lo miró inocente, detalle que lo hacia temblar por dentro.

-Cayeron al mar?- Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que sonaba muy estúpido haciendo esa pregunta.

Asintió.

-Kid, no hablemos de eso- Dijo incómoda. -Fue un momento de vida y muerte-

-Claro, lo entiendo- Repuso, nervioso. -Perdóname si te hice sentir mal o incómoda con el tema, solo me preocupe por tu vida- quiso agregar la vida de Soul, pero necesitaba hacer sus intenciones claras.

-Y tu? Que me dices de ti?- Le preguntó sobre el disparo masivo. -Caíste el mar?-

-No, porque estaba plantado en Beelzebub- Explicó de forma coherente. -E inmediatamente fuimos a buscarte por todas partes-

-Ya veo- Murmuró a modo de haberse quedado pensativa.

-Pero fue impresionante lo que hiciste- Agregó simultáneamente. -Digo, derrotaste muy bien al pre-Kishin, cerraste con broche de oro-

-No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por tu ayuda- Respondió saliendo de sus pensares. -Sabes? Haber trabajado contigo como técnico y arma fue divertido también, no lo crees?-

Asintió habiéndose colorado nuevamente, desviando la mirada para no ser delatado tan rápido. El rojo de sus mejillas se incrementaba conforme meditaba el resto.

-Me gustaría que trabajemos juntos en otras misiones- Comentó ella, haciendo toques con su dedo anular sobre su brazo.

-Hm- Asintió nervioso, percatado del contacto físico que hacia esta.

Las palpitaciones aceleraban con crecimiento brusco, mientras que la coloración de sus mejillas aumentaba en volumen alrededor de su rostro.

Ella dejó de tocarlo para seguir otro camino, deduciendo que quizá el chico no quería conversar con ella, ausente de todos los sentires de él.

De pronto se detuvo indecisa, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Maka?-

-Creo que nos desviamos mucho- Se rió traviesa. -Que el resto que se quedó atrás a hacer a Black Star reaccionar-

Ni se acordaba de él, lo menos que pensaba era en su futura rivalidad con él una vez regresando a clases. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Accionó un breve respingo abrumado.

-Kid?- Los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron frente a los dorados de este, reflejando su rostro en un temple sentir.

-Estoy bien- Quiso decir, aunque le salieron tartamudeos.

-No parece- Replicó haciendo una mueca fingida de disgusto. -Pero no te molestaré con eso, Kid-

-Hay algo- Espetó nervioso, sin saber lo que diría a futuro.

-Sí?- Lo miró en gesto curioso.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita- Soltó esas palabras con nerviosismo reflejado claramente en su rostro enrojecido y en movimientos torpes plantó ambas manos encima de los hombros de una Maka ruborizada y boquiabierta ante tal confesión poco agraciada de parte del joven Shinigami.

Que le deparará a Death The Kid?

Podrá alcanzar aquello que se propone?

Eso quedará en manos de su propia iniciativa…

**FIN**


End file.
